Uncharacteristically You
by L.C. blip
Summary: Aster works nights at a university library, and days at a local community center. After having someone's personal reading material thrown into the return bin with a random email address, he wonders as to why? And proceeds to find out. Rating may go up. (Jackrabbit)
1. Chapter 1

Uncharacteristically You

_It's Friday. Nine thirty in the evening, on a Friday. And I'm stuck working in the library of a college campus._ Sure the pay is decent, I was one of the three applicants that knew the dewy decimal system, and was still able to keep my day job at North's community center (even if said friend was a pompous ass eighty percent of the time), but I was never one for reading.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose_. I hope there aren't any late drop offs so I could get off on time for once_. One of my nightly duties was to check the drop box before I left for the night and make sure the box was emptied and texts put in their proper place before he locked up; which I had done right after locking the building's automatic doors.

I had been slowly working my way through the carts of returned books one floor at a time, but as fate would have it, as I walked out of the elevator I heard the "thunk!" of a book hitting the metal bottom of the accursed bin. Swearing under my breath I turned to the first cart of four that belonged on the ground level, and added a mental post-it note to grab the deposited book before heading out.

Forty-five minutes later the cart was empty, and I felt almost justified to burn the next book I saw on anatomy and physiology. Grabbing my bag from behind the counter I walked to the return bin, unlocked the lid and reached in. Expecting a full sized hard cover text book, I instead held a jacketless novel. The spine read "_The Da Vince Code_".

"Why would a personal book be given to this library." I wondered as I trailed my tan fingers over the worn edged of the cover. "This place is just for research texts and campus required reading lists."

I opened the front cover hoping to find any indication of whom it might belong to, but was met with a poorly sketched stick figure on an otherwise blank page; so I turned to the back. What I found made my brows crease and a huff escape my lips as I ran a finger over the writing, smudging it.

"**You should totally email this person! ;P jklfrsti1709 "**

After another sigh I slipped the book into my bag_. I'll ask North about it in the morning; or Sandy, whoever I see first._ And as an afterthought- _why would someone leave an email address if it's not their own?_

Saturday is my favorite day of the week. It is the day I get to unwind and paint. Monday through Friday from nine in the morning to seven in the evening my friends slash coworkers, and I devise lesson plans gather needed supplies and tutor children in trouble subjects.

I stick with what I'm good at- mostly simple math, and history. I can handle a few letters thrown in with the numbers, but I'm pushing thirty and don't "see the need to go back to school, myself" as I often say.

Nicholas St. North, is the founder of the community center, and one of my best mates, he calls it the Pole. He and his wife Anna keep the rest of the group running smoothly. North, as we like to call him, has slim to no involvement in the paperwork of the Pole. "I am much more hands on, papers are stifling- but the children! They are wonderful!" Needless to say if it weren't for Anna, the Pole would never have taken off like it did. She loves the busy work, and North loves working with his hands. He holds a sculpting class on Saturdays while I do my painting one. Both groups of children always are filled to the brim with excitement when they enter our respective rooms, and leave either covered clay or splattered with paint.

Lastly are Kozmotis 'Koz' Pitchiner, and his boyfriend Sanderson 'Sandy' Mansnoozie. They are the real tutors. Monday's Koz helps Anna with the permission slips for North's and my weekend classes. Wednesday's are for maths: calculus, geometry, and anything I don't know; and Friday's he tutors sciences: biology and chemistry. Sandy handles the book keeping and donations for the Pole, and is also the appointed babysitter for North during his Saturday sculpting classes.

I hear my alarm beeping stretch my arms over my head and crack my back. It's 6:45 in the morning and I want to roll back over and skip back to dreamland. But instead I roll out of bed and trudge to the bathroom. The reflection looking back is one I almost didn't recognize. Wavy salt and pepper hair was matted to one side of my head while the other looked like an electrocuted mess, the stubble itched, and there was a white line of dried spit on the left side of my face that almost reached my ear. I must have been more tired than I thought, I looked a right mess.

Reaching to turn on the hot water of the shower, I turned to the sink to ready my toothbrush before jumping through a quick, blissfully ungodly hot spray to wash the library smell away and rid myself of the stubble. Then it's time to dress, a plain dark brown tee and trademarked paint stained jeans with old black sneakers, and tame what I can of my hair by tying it back, even if only the top half seems to stay in the band. Next is to bramble into the kitchen and toast up a bagel with honey.

As I finish breakfast and down the last of my juice my phone vibrates and beeps with an incoming call.

"What's up, North?" I ask while turning the key, locking the apartment door.

"Good morning Aster! Do not be forgetting about meeting after classes. We are going over the renovations!" North exclaims, as boisterous as always. The Pole's interior was finally going to get a proper paint job, and Sandy and I were in charge of making it as unique as possible.

"I won't forget, been lookin' forward to it since Anna brought it up."

"Good, good. Now there is matter of favor…"

I knew what he was going to ask, he did the same thing every Saturday so sighed though my smirk, "I'll pick you up something packed with real sugar, mate. Don't you worry."

"Ah! You know me well, my friend. It is much appreciated. I love my Anna, but I miss real cookies."

We shared a laugh and said our goodbyes, as I unlocked and climbed into the vehicle. She was an older jeep, with fading red paint and had seen me through many a situation-My art major, North and Anna's wedding, the Pole, and two truly bodgy relationships.

About two blocks from the Pole there is an old family owned coffee shoppe, and it is to die for. Stopping there on Saturdays has become a tradition, and the workers know me on sight. Today was no exception, walking in I got a smile and small wave from the owner's wife, a right good sheila who always wore a smile. Thankfully there was no line at a quarter 'til eight, so I was able to walk right up and place the order.

"One tall dark roast with a splash of milk, two pumpkin spice lattés, and a half dozen of your chocolate chip cookies please ma'am."

"I'm amazed that friend of yours doesn't get cavities after all these cookies!" She says with a laugh. I hand her the money and have a seat near the counter to wait. It's a real cozy place, all dark woods and deep earthy hues, mostly reds, browns, coppers, and greens; with string lights hedged all over the ceiling rafters. She calls the order number and I thank her again, wishing her a good day as I walk back to the Jeep with a small sack and a tray full of glorious caffeine, more than ready to start my Saturday.

Opening the door to my classroom I found Sandy setting up the brush cups, and aprons for the sprogs, I nodded a thanks and handed him his drink and he grabbed a cookie from the bag, grinning as he took a bite. Setting down my bag I readied the easels with paper and cups of water before turning to the large cabinet of paints and unlocking it to get out whatever colors I felt like using today.

North came in soon after, his excitement about the upcoming renovations becoming contagious as he rattled on about how he'd like everything to look, and how honored he was that Sandy and I agreed to tackle it for him.

"This will be monumental! I cannot believe this is finally happening for us!" He actually gushed, jumping from foot to foot like a junior high girl. I shit you not. Sandy shifted across my desk and handed him his latté and the bag of cookies, subsequently knocking off my bag and spilling its contents to the floor. They stooped to gather the items while I took out some blue, yellow, orange, and pink paints to start filling even more cups to line the easels. There was a knocking behind me; Sandy signed _"I didn't know you read this genre."_ The book from the night before was laid before him.

"I don't. It was left in the drop box last night."

"_So you stole it? You could get fired for that."_

"I didn't steal it; it doesn't even belong to the library. I'm just keeping it with me so I won't forget to bring it back with me Monday. Maybe find the person it belongs to."

"Have you messaged this person yet?" North asked.

"No, and I don't think I'm going to."

"But you must! It is like having a pen pal, yes?"

I scoffed as I poured the paints, "Why would I e-mail a student? That's just askin' for trouble, you galah." Sandy huffed his silent laugh and took the filled cups to their respected places. The Russian tapped his watch and left with a smile and wave, signaling the calm before the storm: 8:55 AM.

I sighed and gabbed up the bag and stuffed the book back in, then shoved it onto the top most shelf in the cabinet for safety. Sandy leaned against my desk with a small smile and signed _"Would it be so bad to just message them to let them know you have it? They might be missing it."_ Then walked off to unlock the doors for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

The ankle biters had a great time, paint was everywhere by the time the class was over. It covered their aprons, and faces in a glorious mess, and the only thing they bothered to help wipe down was the floor. I hadn't laughed that hard in a right long while and I felt a tension lift that I hadn't realized I carried. Most of them took their work home to brag about their prowess with a brush, but there was always one or two that left their paintings. One little sheila in particular was a regular in my classes; her name was Sophie Bennette and sue me if she was one of my favorites. She had left her painting behind, a rounded bunny surrounded by a rainbow of flowers, with a sloppy message "To: MR. BuNny, FrOm: SoPhIE" I decided it was going to be hung on the wall with the rest of the 'gifts' students had left.

Her mum was a single parent and stayed busy with her work. From what I understood she had two kids- a boy, Jaime, and Sophie. Jamie had some sport practice on the weekends, and Ms. Bennette felt bad about her feeling left out on practice days, so I assume the girls school told her about the Pole.

North's class seemed to be in a similar state to mine. His kids were covered with clay up past their elbows and smeared on cheeks and foreheads. The large Russian had a toothy grin plastered to his face as we waved to the last few children to leave. It was a tic after eleven and I usually took my time cleaning up, chatting with Sandy and North was a nice past time but we had that meeting so clean up was rather rushed.

Said 'meeting' took place at a restaurant where we met Tooth and Koz, and it was really just North flinging pictures and detailing personal touches to tweak them for the Pole. I didn't really care, as long as I didn't have to pay for it I didn't care what he wanted me to paint. Business done, lunch was the usual rowdy affair. Insults flew between Koz, North and I while Sandy and Tooth laughed and tried not to choke on their food. Then North brought up the book.

"I really don't think it would be a good idea to message a student, mate. I really don't want to get fired." I said, wiping my mouth on the napkin.

"Come now Aster, I thought Ozzie's were supposed to be fearless, and here you are running away and practically stealing some innocent child's book because you don't want a slap on the wrist?" Kozmotis laughed.

"Hey! I need that job. I love working at the Pole, North you know I do, but I don't have the luxury of being able to split bills at my place. So keep your opinions to yourself."

"Then start interviewing for a roommate."

"I live in a one bedroom flat." I deadpanned. For being intelligent, sometimes Koz could be so ignorant.

"Then find yourself some young twink. They'd be crawling all over you at the nearest gay club." Koz smirked. I had made that mistake _once_. It was three and a half years prior, and he was nineteen, and I was twenty-six. Long story short four months in I came home and found all my shit gone. I was a furious bastard for the next twenty-four hours after the police brushed it off as a lover's spat.

"You're one to talk, you pommie bastard!" I snarled as Koz glared at me through slits. When he offered me advice it usually came to an end like this, since Koz and I had the worst tempers of the bunch. I knew good enough to walk away and let us both cool down and reassess in a few days, so I stood from my chair and dug a twenty out of my wallet and flung it onto the table before walking away. I wore a smug little smile as I heard Anna begin scolding him like one of the sprogs in class today.

Being home was relaxing. I had washed the few dishes in the sink after arriving, as well as vacuumed and wiped down every flat surface I came across and then threw myself onto the sofa face first. Subsequently falling into a nap.

It was a quarter til four in the afternoon when I checked my phone, also seeing, and ignoring, a text from Anna, and Sandy. I eyed the seemingly innocent beige shoulder bag of mine sitting on my ottoman in front of the couch next to my laptop. I should have just left that stupid book in the box. Messaging a student would be a horrible idea, I reasoned. Even though I hate the library, the extra money was really nice. Not having to budget things down to the dollar was truly comforting, and being able to put some cash in my savings was a relief in itself. I had almost convinced myself to just take it to the lost and found back on campus when Koz and Sandy's words came floating up. True, who ever owned the book was probably real fond of it; if the worn spine and edges were any indication. And Koz was right, even if the school found out they would be able to sift through the exchange, I would more than likely get a stern talking to at most, not that I'd ever admit it to him- he'd never let me live it down. I decided to just say fuck it, and message the git as i groaned and slid from the cushions and down to the floor, sitting cross legged in front of the ottoman. I grabbed my bag and fished out the book, then opened the computer and booted it on. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and raised my arms over my head to stretch feeling the pops my spine emitted making me groan again.

The Pole's home page was also my email provider and I clicked the mail icon on the upper right corner, and then selected the 'Compose' tab.

To: **jklfrsti1709 **

From: ABPaint101 

Subject: Lost Book

Hi

I work at the library on campus and was wondering if you had lost a book? It's the Da Vince Code, and this e-mail address was written on the inside of the back cover.

I stared at the screen and hit send; not a second later a box popped up reading 'Successfully Received'. As I reached to shut down, deciding to check for a reply after dinner the ding of a new e-mail sounded. It was from the potential book owner. Part of me quietly wondered what they were like.

To: ABPaint101 

From: jklfrsti1709 

Subject: RE: Lost Book

I do, it has a stick figure on the front page. it's one of my favs. I'll come pick it up on teus .  
>my numbers in the attachment text me where u wanna meet and I'll come to u.<p>

I opened the attachment and wrote down the number, sticking it into my wallet then wrote back an affirmative and shutting the machine down. Now that I had something of a plan Chinese takeout sounded perfect.

Anna caught me Monday morning as I walked to the office Koz and Sandy used.

"Hey, Bunny- I told Koz he was a dick so expect an apology today. I don't like when you two fight." She said with a frown. Damn, I didn't think of awkward tension I must have left when I stormed out.

"I'm sorry shiela, I'm actually on my way to talk to him now." I held up a paper cup with the logo of one of the few British themed tea houses in the city as I walked past her and down the hall. Tooth gave me a smile and walked back to her office with more of a spring to her steps.

The door was open when I got there. I kicked the wall next to the door frame and extended my arm making the tea and my wrist the only thing visible. Sometimes Koz holds grudges, and he sometimes also likes to throw things. Lucky for me I heard the squeak of his chair and then pale fingers wrap around the lid, followed by a soft 'come in'. I bark a laugh as I see a cup of coffee sitting on the front of his desk, he gestures for me to take it so I do. The coffee is black with no milk and slightly bitter, not how I usually take it, but his tea is lacking the milk and sugar he usually likes. We are both forgiven as we sip our drinks. He starts asking about what I plan to do with the painting when the renovations start, and I answer with ideas and concepts. He nods from time to time throwing ideas he and Sandy have discussed and I debate their validity or point out what I think would work better. Neither of us mentions the squabble, but we end the friendly conversation on a genial note.

I drop my bag to the floor beside my desk before sitting, and turn on the computer tower then rolling backwards to a filing cabinet and sift through a few folders, pulling out three. I lay them aside and click my e-mail button. There are twenty-eight unread messages. Most are from parents wanting to sign their child up for the next painting class, and I reply an affirmative when I add them to a blank list I extract from one of the folders. Some are questions about the Pole and services offered, a few of these request a phone call so I oblige, and in the middle I see one from Ms. Bennette- asking if Koz and I could tutor her littlies, of course I agree. It takes me almost an hour to finish the list and answer any questions. The last e-mail is from the book owner, it simply states _'I'm Jack btw'_. Well that answers a question I didn't know I wanted an answer to.

The day winds itself away while I answer phones and emails, while filling the other two folders with ideas of ideas for the next annual Easter Egg Hunt the Pole puts on for the kids; Koz and Sandy put on a Halloween carnival on October 30th, and North and Anna run a toy donation all through November and December, then dress as the Clauses to deliver the goodies to different orphanages, and shelters. Store names are added to ask for egg and candy donations, as well as printing up volunteer sheets for a few different places to hang up, one being the Uni library I work at.

Four o'clock rolls around and Sophie and Jaime burst through my office door shouting 'COO-EE' making me jump and laugh, their mother hot on their heels. She thanks me for the short notice request, and kisses her children before leaving to run a last minute errand. We walk to Koz's office and Jaime explains what he needs help with, while Sophie digs through her blinding pink backpack to show me her subtraction worksheet she doesn't understand. The four of us walk to the lobby and claim a table and chairs before getting to work.

"Don't think of them as just numbers, sweetheart. Look at it this way," I say, bringing up a small handful of suckers I grabbed from a bowl on my desk, "The top number is what you start with, yeah? A five," I lay five suckers above her worksheet, "and the bottom number is how many you have to take away, so three." She reaches up and takes three suckers away. "How many are left?"

"Two!"

"Good on ya." I smiled, "Now, this page has ten problems that needed to be done. And how many did we do?"

Sophie looked and poked each equation as she counted, "Ten."

"So how many do we have left?"

"ZERO!" She exclaimed, and snatched up her paper to run and show her brother who was packing his bag back up. He smiled and congratulated her for being so smart, before she ran back to me begging for candy. I handed her two and told her to share while she bounced on the balls of her feet.

Ms. Bennette arrived soon after to pick them up, thanking us again as they left. Koz and I waved them off before pushing in the chairs. I suddenly remembered tomorrow was Tuesday, so I took out my phone opening a new text page. I had saved the number under Book. Not very original, but I didn't have the kids name yet.

To: Book

'This Jack?'

From: Book

'Yep. U the library person?'

To: Book

'Yeah, you know where the Pole community center is?'

From: Book

'Yep. I can be there by 5'

To: Book

'K. See you then.'

From: Book

'Sweet. Thx'

Thank you to those who are following and who left comments. It is greatly appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday came, and drug on slower than the worst Monday I could remember, I couldn't remember a time I was so anxious for work to end. I had been glancing at the clock above the main doors door for almost the last hour and a half, while sitting amongst a group of five and six year olds I was forcing my attention to stay on. It steadily blinked '4:52'. It didn't make any sense, really. The kid, Jack, was just coming to pick up his book, why should I be flustered about that? Scratch that; I knew why. I hadn't been out, romantically, in a coon's age. But this wasn't a date; it wasn't even a particularly friendly meeting. Hell, he probably isn't even gay; not to mention the gap in age there would be between us.

Anna walked by and set down two bowls of popcorn on opposite ends of the table and the kid's chorused 'thank you's before digging in. She had a flat box full of posters advertising the annual Halloween Carnival that was being put on in three weeks, to tape to the windows overlooking the street. I wasn't paying too much attention, how could I when Sophie was using popcorn pieces to explain how subtraction worked just like I had showed her the day before. She looked at me with a gap-toothed smile she had lost one of her front teeth last night because she bit down on the sucker wrong. Anna was not pleased with me when she saw the sprog. I needed to keep this method in mind. They seemed to remember better when there was food involved.

"Aster, there's some kid out front for you." Anna informed me, "I think he's here for the book."

I told the kids to keep working while I walked to the door. Sure enough there was a young man standing off to the side. He had stark white hair and blue colored eyes. His skinny jeans were ripped over the knees, and the grey hoodie was at least a size too big if the bunching of fabric under the back pack strap was any indication.

"You Jack?" I asked, holding the door open. God he looked young.

His head shot up, "Library guy?"

"Aster. C'mon, it's in my office." I stepped aside to let him in, before walking past him and heading for the back.

"You work here?" He asked, and I hummed an affirmative.

"So Aster, how did you even get my e-mail? I didn't write it anywhere." He asked and waved to the table of kids I had been sitting with. Sophie waved excitedly, and added a 'Hi Jack!' before going back to her popcorn tutorials.

"Was written in the back when I opened it. Someone dropped it in the return box at the library."

"Prob'ly my twin, she's a stinker sometimes." He laughed sheepishly, and damn if that wasn't cute. The rest of the walk was quiet, but thankfully very brief.

Earlier in the day I had taken his book and laid it on the desk to help stop the fidgeting I had been doing, even though I had scolded myself for it after.

He took the offered novel and opened the back cover where the address was and scowled. "Yeah, that's her handwriting. She knows how much I hate that." I smiled at him, and he smiled back showing bright and perfectly straight teeth.

"Thanks again for not leaving it with Mr. Lunanoff. He would have thrown it out." Jack said, while he picked at a stray string on his hoodie.

"S'no problem, mate. He was a good bloke to hire me, but not exactly the friendliest old coon to talk to." And he wasn't. He was more of a stick in the mud than a literal stick in the mud.

"Yeah, he and I haven't seen eye to eye on much." He laughed and looked up at me. I hadn't realized how much shorter he was. He looked to barely come up to my chin, and his eyes. The bleak weather outside had made them dull, but now? Bloody hell they were gorgeous. Such a bright, glacial blue. The urge to paint them was almost overpowering.

He cleared his throat with a cough and offered me his hand and I took it while silently noticing how cool it was compared to mine before shaking and letting go. He hesitated for a hair before muttering another thanks then brusquely walking out of the room and down the hall.

Not even a full minute after the kid left Koz was leaning against my door frame, with an arrogant smirk. Sandy stood behind him with a hopeful smile and a thumbs up.

"Not a bloody word, you bastards."

"We didn't say a word, Aster, but may I say what a cute young thing he was." Koz sneered. He had his arms folded across his chest. Sandy was trying, unsuccessfully to hide his silent snickers. I knew he was going to say something.

"Yeah, if you like jailbait. Kid couldn't have been more than seventeen." I snorted. Koz was right though, Jack was an attractive little git, but… no. Just no. I am not going down that train of thought. Best nip it in the bud now.

_"__He seemed mighty flustered, don't you think?"_ Sandy signed, _"Almost like you were making him nervous."_

Koz chuckled as Sandy whirled and skittered down the hallway, narrowly avoiding a paintbrush I threw. "Seriously though, Aster, would it be so bad if he was legal? Which, by the way, he is."

"And why should I believe anything you say, Koz"

The Brit gasped, and held a hand to his chest, "You wound me. I thought our fifteen plus years of friendship warranted a little trust."

"Yeah," I barked a laugh, "'cause being the only Aussie student at a British private school made making friends so easy. You were the only one bonkers enough to speak to me."

"I was the only one who wasn't afraid of you. Back to the subject though; when was the last time you went on a date?"

"Why are you suddenly interested in my love life? And how do you know if he's legal or not?"

"He works at the local hardware shop, in the paint section, and that has an age limit of eighteen." Koz smirked again. Damn him. "As for your nonexistent love life- I think you need to get laid. Take away some of that tension." He laughed at my shocked expression, before walking away. Though a nice romp sounded great, I was not a man for one-night-stands.

Two and a half weeks later found our group in the large open parking lot behind the Pole, hauling things down from the attic for the upcoming Halloween Spectacular, as Anna described it. A few churches had dropped off booths we would use for games, and told us to paint what we needed, and volunteers. North and I were moving the heavy stuff while Koz and Sandy worked with decorations. While North had Christmas, and I, Easter, Koz and Sandy lived for Halloween.

We had been working for almost two hours when Anna brought out bottled water and informed us that that another group of volunteers had arrived, "Just wait while I get them signed in and I'll send them out."

"Thank you, my dear." North said, then blew her a kiss.

Allen, one of the kids from the church, came up then. "We brought all the paint buckets down, but they're all bad. We tried to water them down but they clumped up. What do you want us to do now?"

I sighed, "Why don't you get started untangling the lights? I'll run and get some more paint." Rolling my shoulders I looked at my friends, "Anyone want to come with?"

Koz and Sandy shook their heads with smug grins. North smiled wide and winked, then said "I do not think so my friend. I would not want to cramp your style, as they say."

I glowered and flipped them off before tugging my jacket back on and leaving the three cackling drongos behind.

Thankfully the store wasn't too busy. The paint counter only had one elderly gentleman at its front, so I walked to the color wall to browse. I grabbed a dark purple, bright green, an orange, black, and dark red; by the time I'd finished the old man was gone so I sauntered up to the counter.

"Hey there, mate. Need a bit of large order. I need-"

"Roo? What are you doing here?"

Roo? Who the bloody hell had the nerve to call me that?! Blue eyes met my green, and I barely caught the smile reflected in them. That's right, Koz said he works here, and as adorable as he was I did not appreciate the roo slip.

"'m not a kangaroo, ya show pony. Can you help me or not?" I glared at him, but he just smiled.

"Sure can. Whatcha need?" He asked, retying his paint splattered apron.

"Two of each, if you don't mind." I told him, and handed the samples off.

"Very Halloweeny. Got a party planned?" He asked as he fiddled with the paint mixer.

"Of sorts. The Carnival we hold every year at the Pole."

"Cool! My sister went there earlier today. We both signed up to volunteer, but I can't go 'til after work at four." He switched a finished can with a new one.

We chatted idly for the remainder of the wait. He asked questions about the volunteer groups and about what booths were going to be set up. He asked about how the Pole started, and about each of us that worked there. He was much more relaxed this time, compared to the first. We laughed, and I answered everything he asked, even threw some shameful stories about Koz into the mix. The conversation was nice. At ten 'til four the last paint can was finished and loaded onto a trolly, which Jack insisted on helping load into the Jeep, "Customer service is our thing." He said.

After the paint was loaded he wished me a good afternoon and was almost through the door when I called out to him.

"You still going to the Pole?"

"Yeah, I clock out in a few minutes."

"Hurry up then, I'll wait." I offered and he smiled again and practically ran inside.

'Well. That was different. Why did I offer that?' I thought. That question would have to wait though, as Jack had come back out, the apron replaced with the too large hoodie, and climbed in next to me. He prattled on the entire ride back. Mostly about how excited he and his sister Emma, I learned, about finding something to volunteer in. He talked about how he and his sister did charity work for kids whenever they had the chance, and how they were both going into a field that dealt with children. Emma, with her motherly instincts, wanted to help battered children. Her major was child psychology, with a minor in play therapy, while Jack spoke of how great it would be to teach children to read. So a kindergarten teacher was his dream. I chuckled and told him he would need to lay off the hair bleach for that.

"Hey, now," He said with mock annoyance and gestured to himself, "this is all natural."

For a brief, sinful moment I wondered if it were true.

Thanks again to those who are following, have faved, and commented on this. Thank You!

Next chapter is gonna be kind of dramatic...


	4. Chapter 4

We pulled up in back and started unloading the cans to whoever came up to help. Nick took four, I had three, Jack grabbed two, and after I was introduced, Emma took the last. She was physically the exact opposite of her brother with brown hair and warm brown eyes, they were the same height, but not identical in their features. Emma was just as talkative as her brother, and their banter was animated enough to make even Koz chuckle. Which made all of us laugh.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Anna talking to that Allen kid, and noticed he didn't look pleased about something. Emma caught my stare, "He's pissed we're here." She provided.

"Why would he care who showed up to help?"

"He doesn't like Jack. Allen's a fake religious hypocritical ass." She hissed. Thankfully her twin was too busy signing away with Sandy to notice what was being said, but Koz did. He and I have known our fair share of ridicule; him less so than I. Koz had come out while in his early teens, a few years before we met, and while I always knew what gender I preferred, coming out when and where I did was not my brightest moment. Head of the art club and cricket captain in my final year… just not my finest idea.

"Jack's always been nice to him, apart from little pranks, but he's still a jerk to us," She went on, not noticing Koz and my stares, "I know my bub can be annoying sometimes with all his pranks, but he's harmless."

"So his mouth does get him into trouble, eh?" I smirked and the sheila gave me a look before trying to hide her snickers. Only then did I realize how it sounded and tried to back track.

"Not like th-" I started, but was interrupted by Jack.

"Only for you 'roo, only for you." He said insincerely, and grabbed my shoulder and placed a hand over his heart. Sandy fell off his bucket stool, and Koz was shaking as he tried to help his boyfriend up.

"Piss off you bloody brat!" I wanted to be mad, but barely made it to annoyed. Thankfully North came over to break us up and march us back to work.

By the end of the day six of the twelve booths we were given we fixed up, sanded, and primed for paint. We had nine tote boxes of lights, four of which were untangled and repacked for safekeeping. A few people were even nice enough to come by to drop off candy for the sprogs. Not bad for a Sunday.

North had taken a real liking to Jack. The boy had flung his paintbrush around and gotten white primer all over the mans' face, then proceeded to call him Santa for the rest of the day, and begged him not to put him on the naughty list. North thought it was hilarious. "I did not know you could read Russian, my boy!" He'd asked, gesturing to his two tattoos on his forearms.

"I can't, but you look like Santa, so Santa it is big guy." Jack replied.

The group Emma came with stuck to themselves, much like the group from the church. Emma and Jack hung with our group, and we all agreed that this was one of the best days we'd had in a long while. It was easy to laugh around them. Emma hovered between Anna and Sandy and Koz, much to my old friends' chagrin. She took great delight in pestering him, so that earned her brownie points with me. Jack mostly stayed with North, only popping over to bother me occasionally, but when he did it was with information only North and our group knew.

"So, your last name's Bunnymund? For real?"

"Shut your trap, mate. I know how it sounds, why do you think I hardly use it?" I sighed. Damnit North.

"I can totally see why."

The next time he came by was as pleasant as the first.

"You host the Easter Egg hunt too? Man it must be destiny, with your last name."

"Look here kid, just stop. I know how it looks. You're supposed to be helpin', not hinderin'." I growled.

"Do you dress up in a bunny costume?"

"No." Much to the groups' disappointment, I silently added.

"Maybe you should next year. I bet it'd be cute." He smirked, and off he went back to North.

I was thankful my back was to him at that comment or he would have seen the very faint red tint take over my face. And what the hell? I'm twenty-eight, will be twenty-nine in November. I couldn't even remember the last time I blushed at being called cute, even if it was being said in a teasing manner. This… this was not good. Jack was just a sprog. I shouldn't be getting worked up about this, but things needed to be finished so I locked those thoughts away while I dipped my paint roller again.

A while later things were still going smoothly. Booths were being primed, lights- untangled. Anna, and Emma were sorting candy, Sandy and Koz were walking the area to see how to best set things up and looking mighty pleased with themselves, I might add, then off to my left I heard Emma.

"Hey! Let him go!"

I looked back and saw Allen with his hands fisted in Jack's hoodie, there was white paint slashed across his face, in his hair, and splattered on his chest. He was a good two inches taller than Jack, and he looked to be snarling something at him. Jack had his hands up and and was trying to look as nonthreatening as he could, with a smile plastered on his face. I was halfway to them when the others noticed; North and Koz moving after me.

"What's going on?" I demanded as I placed my hands on both boys' shoulders to push them apart.

"It was just a misunderstanding, Bunny." Jack said, while throwing out a 'Sorry dude.' to Allen.

"It was not a misunderstanding, you freak." Allen spat.

"It was an accident, Allen. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Bullshit! You threw white paint on me and implied I was gay!"

Jack laughed. "I couldn't pass up on that joke, I really couldn't."

"I'm not a fucking faggot like you, Overland. Why are you even here? Don't you have a cock to be sucking right now, you little slut?" Allen shouted, and the venom in his voice surprised me. Some church goer he was.

I looked at Jack and he just shrugged. "I'm not the one covered in white, man." He said; there was an almost bitter quality to his tone, and while looking at him I didn't see Allen raising his fist. There was a crack, and Jack barreled into me face first. One of my arms came up around his shoulders, while I used the other to fling Allen away. I felt Jack being moved from my side, no doubt by North, and then I advanced on the other boy. I grabbed the back pf his shirt and wrung it up as I drug him back to his group of church volunteers and threw him to the ground in front of them.

"Get out." I hissed, it almost sounded like a growl I was so infuriated. "I don't want to see you lot here again. If I catch any of you back here I will personally drag you back to wherever you crawled out from."

I began to walk off when I heard Allen say, "You'll go to hell for defending that bitch."

Koz caught my arm before I could whirl around to confront the little prick. He told me to head inside with Anna to help clean up Jack's face, and that he would deal with Allen and his ilk. He gave me a push, and I stalked off, fists clenched by my sides. I hated people like that.

I took nice deep breaths to calm down as I walked to Anna's office. She kept all the first aid amenities there. She looked up and greeted me as I reached the door, before patting Jack on the shoulder and walking to me.

"Can you finish? I need to go call the church those kids came from. We won't be taking volunteers from them anymore." She said, with a dark look on her face. Anna loved kids, and was fiercely protective of the ones that offered their time, or recourses. Plus it seemed she'd taken a shining to Emma.

Nodding, I slid into her chair and finally got a good look at Jack's face. There was a cut above his eyebrow that bleeding and a raw scrape on his cheek; a bit worse than I thought, but not as bad as it could have been. Grabbing an alcohol pad I started for his cut, wiping the blood that oozed down and then gently sponged the cut. He hissed at the burn and tried to flinch away but I grabbed his chin to still him.

"Sorry, Jackie," I mumbled, "gotta get this clean." He sighed and I realized just how close we were. I pushed that though down, but not before noticing that he smelled like spearmint.

With the cut clean, I grabbed a tube of antibiotic and pain relieving cream and squeezed a drop onto my finger then gently dabbed his cut. He was silent as he watched me dig through Anna's medical box, looking for some butterfly bandages. Finding two I peeled off the backing of one and brought my other hand up to tilt Jack's head to the side for a better view. Angling it diagonally would work best for the most coverage.

After applying the bandage I began to pack up the kit, after asking him if he wanted anything for his scrape. He declined so I offered painkillers instead, he heartily accepted.

"Thanks, Kangaroo." He mumbled after gulping down his pills.

"Not a 'roo, mate." I smiled and ruffled his hair, Jack smiled back. "C'mon, let's go see if your sis killed any of 'em yet."

Both groups of volunteers were gone when we walked out. Emma trotted up to her brother and hugged him. "You okay, little bro?" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Geeze you're only older by two and a half minutes, But I'm fine, Em. I've been in worse scrapes than this ya know." He grinned at her, and she pinched his arm.

North came over and informed us that Anna had spoken with the head of the church Allen was a member of. "He wants to come and speak with Jack and us about the incident. Jack, would you be willing to come by the Pole to speak with him?"

Jack took a breath to answer, but Emma rushed in, "He's not gonna talk to that guy by himself." She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, he will not. Aster will be with him." North smiled at me. He'd talked to Koz and Sandy. I really didn't like them right now, but nodded an affirmative.

"Sure, I was in it as deep as Jack was, I reckon."

North nodded and clapped us both on the back, giving Anna a thumbs up.

"Could we do this on Saturday? I have classes and work." Jack asked.

North nodded, "Of course, my boy. We will tell him to come at one, that afternoon. You are most welcome to come early and help with classes if you wish."

Jack looked at him curiously. Cute.

"North and I hold classes for sprogs on Saturdays at nine. He does clay sculpting, and I hold a painting one." I offered.

"Sounds fun, I'm in."

**Thanks again for the comments, follows, and fav's. Hope you enjoyed, and any suggestions would be welcome! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a really long chapter. I couldn't figure out a good place to end it, but I wanted to get everything in before the next part I have planned. The first part wasn't long enough to be its own chapter and the second could have been. So I just combined them. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**To ****kitty.0****- I know. Some people are just mean like that. I, myself, am straight, but have gay friends and witnessed blatant homophobia that just infuriated me. And though Allen is not real, or based on a real person- every story needs an antagonist. Thank you for the kind reviews. I' glad you're enjoying it! ****J**

The next Thursday I was, again, hating the night shift. It was boring and too quiet but still relatively early at nine-thirty. Only four more carts to go, I thought, trying and failing to use it as a pick-me-up. I grabbed the next full cart and started trudging to the opposite side of the building when I heard a thrumming noise toward the front entrance.

All I could see was a dark figure standing in front of the double doors, so I turned and walked behind the main desk to flick on the storm light. I barked a laugh at what I saw: Jack, with his face smashed against the glass, drumming the knuckles of one hand on it. The other hand held his phone to his ear. My phones vibrations made me jump. 'Book' was flashing on my screen as I swiped to answer.

"Gonna let me in, Cottontail?"

"Why on earth would I do that?" I asked, leaning over to place my hand on the light switch, debating on turning it back off.

He leaned over and picked up a cardboard cup holder with two outlines. "I brought coffee." He said in a suggestive tone and I just knew he was wagging his eyebrows. Little twit. I turned the lights off and heard an offended 'Hey!' before I hung up with a grin. Ten seconds later I was unlocking the door and holding it open for him. His face mirrored mine and he handed me a cup. Our hands brushed and I flinched.

"Crikey your hands are like ice!"

He just laughed. "I grabbed some creamers and sugar if you want some." He offered. I took one of the creamers and began to stir it in.

"What are ya doin' here, mate? Don't you have a curfew?" I asked before taking a sip. It was just what I needed.

"I got done studying with Em, but didn't want to go back to the dorm. Figured I'd come bother you."

"That's mighty white of you then," I chuckled and nodded to him, "Thanks for the coffee."

"Least I could do after you patched me up." He said timidly, and seeing him look so bashful made my mind spin in directions it ought not to have.

We small talked about inane things while we drank, and then he followed me around while I finished my carts. He asked why I worked there, to which I answered, "Money's a little tight, needed something extra." He hummed in agreement and asked about my family, but looked guilty when my jaw tensed.

"Sorry, I just thought, ya know, since you're Australian your family moved here." He sputtered, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nah, it's just me that came over, Frostbite. The fam and I didn't see eye to eye on some things." I grunted.

Jack stared at me for a bit while I continued down the aisle. He came up next to me and grabbed a book from the cart and checked the number before sliding it onto the shelf. "Why'd you come by yourself?"

"Growing up in a roman catholic family is- was hard. Especially when you're gay. When I told them, they basically cut me out." I didn't look at him but I could feel his gaze, and it made my nerves burn. I did look when I heard him snort though.

"You can't be gay, I have exceptional gaydar. You ooze straight." He deadpanned.

I chuckled. "Don't judge a book by its cover, mate. I'm as queer as they come."

"But the way you're built just screams straight, not to mention that accent would make anyone's panties drop!"

"Sorry to disappoint, mate." I was full on laughing now. It was strange to hear someone say I was straight. I guess I hung around my group too often, as they were all well aware of my sexuality.

"Anyway… How'd you get here if they cut you off, then?" He humphed.

"I got enough grants to go to college with a night job I had, and after I got my art degree Koz invited me to come with him to the states. Three weeks later I got my visa, and as soon as I landed I applied for citizenship." I answered smugly.

"Well aren't you a man with a plan." He said as he bumped the cart with his hip, bumping me in the process.

"Always pays to be prepared, Jackie." I said as I bumped him back. I could have sworn I saw him flush.

The next three carts went by abnormally quickly for me. Having Jack there made the time fly, and I actually enjoyed it for once. The boy was smarter than I gave him credit for, he had told me of a multitude of pranks he'd pulled in high school that had me amazed at the planning he put into them. His face would light up when he told me how much everyone laughed at the good humor of it. I learned that he was, in fact, legal at two months shy of twenty-one. I told him we would have to celebrate with North so he and Emma could taste imported Russian vodka that North kept and it seemed to excite him. He learned how I met Koz, and the others: Sandy- through Koz, and North and Anna- when I applied to the Pole. The last cart belonged on the second floor and we had all but five put in their place and it was barely eleven.

"So, why do you host the Easter Egg hunt?" He asked.

"I've always loved the season. All the colors and new life springin' up gives me hope."

"Why hope?" he asked, shoving book number three into its niche.

"B'cause even though all that life expires in winter, springtime brings it all back. Why not apply it to our lives as well, yeah? No matter what darkness you're goin' through in your life, things will get better. And that gives me hope" I reasoned and took the last two to their places.

I looked over and met his eyes. He grabbed the rail of the cart and we walked to the elevator, and slid down to the ground floor. I checked the return bin and found it blessedly empty then opened the door for Jack to walk out before locking up behind me.

"Thanks for the company tonight, Jackie."

"No problem. This was better than sitting in the dorm. My roommate's kind of a creeper. Just sits at his computer all day and plays those RPG games, while he talks into his headset."

"Doesn't sound pleasant, maybe he just wants to be there whenever ya come in?" I teased.

"Oh shut up, Kangaroo! That's not even funny." He cringed and shoved my shoulder then turned to the sidewalk that led the away from the library. "I guess I'll see you Saturday then?"

"Sure, larrikin. See ya Saturday."

I was forty-five minutes early on Saturday. I dropped off a muffin and drink to North, and brought Sandy his latté. The smaller man had a full day ahead. He and Koz were celebrating their five year anniversary next weekend, so he practically floated down the hallways.

"What's the plan, then?" I asked.

"_He said it was a surprise. I'm so excited; I've been dropping hints about this star-gazing driving tour I found online_." He told me. And his hints had not gone unnoticed, as Koz told me of his plans the night before. North came up and we all talked briefly about the tours he hinted at before parting ways. My boss followed me, as his room was across the hallway.

"Why's it so warm, mate?" I asked, shucking my jacket; glad I picked a short sleeve shirt today.

"I do not know, Bunny. Sandy is looking into it. Maybe on fritz again, like last year."

"Well if it gets any hotter we won't be able to hold class. My paints wouldn't dry enough for the kids to take home, and I know your clay would suffer."

He nodded and sighed. We hated that the heating and cooling system was as touchy as it is, and it was the next item on the list to fix. Right after the new paint job.

Depositing my bag to the top shelf of the cabinet I began to arrange cups, paints, and brushes like I do every Saturday. I loved working with my hands, and this job was perfect. I got to paint, and the ankle-biters were great fun. I got to thinking that Sandy wasn't the only one that had a busy day ahead. After classes the church head was coming up to have a chat about what happened last Sunday. By eight forty-five I had everything set up and was digging my sketchpad out to doodle before the fun started, but then my vision darkened.

"Guess who!" Came a female voice.

"Um. I'm gonna hazard a guess, here. Emma?"

"Correct, Mr. Bunnymund! Morning." She offered with a smile.

"G'day to you sheila, didn't know if you would show up too."

"Yep. How could I not? It's all Jack could talk about this week."

"Well we're glad for the help." I looked behind her before I could stop myself.

"Don't worry, he's coming. He was sulking 'cause I made a better grade on our essay." Emma smiled at me.

"Who says I was lookin' for him?"

"Please. I'm a girl. He told me he went to the library Thursday night."

"Oh did he now?" Koz spoke with an amused grin. I did not want to deal with this now. Not from Koz, and especially not with Jack's sister.

I sighed. What could I say? Anything I could tell them would only be taken the wrong way so I chose to ignore them. Emma giggled and left, but Koz was not going to let it go.

"Come now Aster, what happened? Don't tell me you ended your dry spell in a library."

"I certainly did not, you bloody pom!" I hissed, keeping my voice low so as to not be overheard by North, or heaven forbid, Jack. "He came by, helped me with the books and we left. Seperately!"

"Why won't you admit that you might just have a crush on him? I'm serious old friend." He said. I knew I was attracted to the boy. I knew when I first saw him, but that wasn't the point. He was only twenty. There was an eight year difference. Thankfully Sophie and her brother came in, saving me from my angst.

"Hi Mr. Bunny!" They said; Sophie's was more of a squeal. They were a little early so none of the other kids had arrived yet.

"Hey there ya little ankle-biters. Excited for this afternoon?" I asked. Of course they were. Sophie was ecstatic, and had been all week. She was going as the tinker bell fairy, and Jaime was going to be all decked out as some Viking he called Hiccup. His mother even got him a Toothless doll to wear on his shoulder, whatever that was.

Koz looked on and smiled before making room for North to come in, Jack trailing behind him.

"I am sorry Aster, but we will not be able to hold classes today. Heater will not shut off, and electricians will not be here for at least 2 hours." He told us. He looked so disappointed, and I know I matched it. We lived for our classes, to see the kids so happy here even if they weren't outside in their own lives.

Sophie looked about ready to cry, and Jaime wasn't much better. He wasn't the avid painter like his sister, but he never missed North's class.

"Hey now sweetheart, we'll figure somethin' out. Don't you worry, yeah?" I said and kneeled down to her level to pat her shoulder.

"What if we move everything outside?" Jack suggested. "It's not cold enough to need a jacket, and there's space away from the festival set up." He turned to North with a pleading look and the big man broke into a wide grin.

"That is excellent idea, my boy! Pitch get Sandy! We will begin moving clay first. Then paints for you, Bunny. It will be wonderful!" He boomed.

We only took out the actual clay, not the wheels because they were too heavy. The easels stayed behind too but I took a large roll of white banner paper that we could fan out and let the sprogs have at. I even brought out some of my smaller brushes and face paints so I could practice for tomorrow.

With the paper rolled out and ready the kids went nuts. Hand prints and shoe marks were everywhere, along with whatever the kids felt they needed to add. Emma had set up to chairs so I could start practicing, saying she called first dibs. She put on a pair of cat ears and requested a black cat. I outlined the top half of her face along with a triangle on the tip of her nose to fill in with black and when I finished she cooed over her new whiskers, pink nose and other details that were lost to me because of my poorly hidden laughter. Jaime was next in line; he wanted a bat, and a dragon on the sides of his face. He specified the Toothless one, and Jack had to pull up a picture on his phone for me to reference but by the end he loved them. I even added some blue glitter paint to its firey breath. Sophie wanted a bunny and fairy so that's exactly what she got; a little grey bunny on one side and a sparkling pink fairy on the other that she adored as she looked in the mirror.

My phone had gone off in the middle of painting Jaime, and it was a message from Anna. The church guy canceled, and didn't ask to reschedule. I wasn't surprised. If they preached what Allen believed we dodged a bullet in my book.

I had finished six other kids before Emma came over dragging her brother. She plopped him down on the bucket in front of me and demanded he get something done too.

"He won't pick anything, so I say he should get something like a masquerade mask."

"Hey! It's not my fault I didn't know what to choose. But I guess a mask is okay. No girly colors though." He sulked.

She nodded and bounced away to help North with the kids, while I picked up a pallet of cool colors. I took the finest brush I had and outlined his hairline, eyes, and the upper part of his cheeks in black. With a slightly larger brush and same color I traced curls, and vines. It almost looked like lace. I took the fine brush again and added silver highlighting and then some dark blue glitter over the black. Through the whole process he kept still. He didn't speak, and neither did I; just closed his eyes and let me work.

"All done, mate." I said as I handed him the mirror and started putting my brushes and paints up. The classes had been over for almost half an hour and parents had come up to marvel at what their children had done.

He studied his face, eyes tracing over the lines and details. I was starting to get nervous.

"This is really awesome, Cottontail." He finally said. He sounded impressed; that was good.

"Glad you like it. Hope it's not to frilly for ya."

"Nope. I think it looks kind of sexy." He said.

I had been doing a bang up job not letting my mind wander with him being so close, but it all went to shit at that comment. He was right, it was sexy. All I could do was cough.

He put the mirror down and looked down at my paints, "You ever had your face painted?" He asked.

"Nah," I answered, grateful for the subject change, "I'm the artist, not the canvas."

"Could I try? Face painting? You know… after we put everything back?"

"Let's get things squared away first." I told him, suddenly nervous.

The clean up too more time than we thought, but at least the electricians fixed that damn air system. The sprogs got more paint and clay on the concrete than they did on the paper, or their sculptures. We ended up having to hose it down. North insisted on keeping the banner, at least 'til after Christmas. He had left me the keys to lock up with so he could head home while Jack, Emma, and I finished cleaning the brushes and sponges from earlier. Emma had rinsed the last of her pile then turned to us.

"I'm gonna head out, 'kay bub? I'm meeting my roommate for dinner."

"Okay, I'll let you know when I get back, if you'll do the same." He smirked. She mumbled a 'yeah, yeah' and left.

Once our brushes were cleaned and spread on towels to dry, Jack grabbed a pallet of paints and a brush. I motioned for him to follow me to my office where there were chairs. I all but collapsed into my chair while Jack perched on the side of the desk. He readied his brush and gave me a determined 'let's do this' look.

Our position while he worked was… intimate; I guess would be the best way to describe it. I was rolled up between his legs and had to tilt my face towards him while he leaned over me. Occasionally he would pause and brush a few strands of my hair away that had fallen. I had never thought that having your face painted could be so personal, so to hide my awkwardness I took a page from him and closed my eyes. When the cool wetness from the brush left, and didn't return I looked to see Jack reaching for the mirror, "What do you think?" He asked as he held it up.

I looked over the shapes and lines he drew, and thought they looked oddly familiar. The confusion lasted half a second before I realized, "You copied my tattoos." He shrugged.

"I've never done any face painting before and they looked easy enough."

"You did good, Jackie. Nice work." I was actually flattered. The school boy in me was excited about the fact that for Jack to have noticed the designs of my tattoos he had to have been watching me.

Jack smiled, making the glitter on his mask sparkle, and hopped off the desk and handed the paints and brush to me. We didn't speak as we walked to the main doors, I held one open for him before locking up for the evening.

**Please review and let me know if anything needs fixing.** **Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all who reviewed, followed and faved. This chapter took a turn I wasn't intending it to, but I like it. Hope y'all do too!**

CH 6

The next morning I was up at eight and leisurely spreading peanut butter on my bagel and checking my e-mail. I didn't have to be at the Pole 'til two, so I decided to be lazy until then. When I finished with the e-mails I turned on the TV; I hardly ever watch it, but I have a few video games, and two binders full of dvds. Currently I'm watching a carton about a yellow sponge and his starfish friend, but I've been able to catch one or two innuendoes that have me doubt the authenticity of this being a children's show.

Beeping breaks my concentration, so I look down and my phone has notified me that I have a notification from Facebook: 'Jack Overland has sent you a friend request. Will you accept?' The picture next to the request is of him smiling. Of course I accept and it takes me to his page. His most recent post is a picture of him and Emma. They both still have face paint on, with the caption being: 'Cannot wait for tomorrow's festival! Got in on some face paint practice!' The picture had several likes and comments, most were compliments and questions of who did the painting. Jack had answered the questions, telling them that I had done it. Apparently a few people knew who I was, which was a shock to me.

Amy Fowler  
>He's that tall Australian guy right? Anyone know if he's single? ; P<p>

Jack Overland  
>he is indeed single, but sorry to disappoint my dear he bats for my team. ^_^<p>

Amy Fowler  
>Lucky bastard… I'd be all over that<p>

Emma Overland  
>LOL if only you knew Amy…<p>

Well if that wasn't suggestive. Maybe trying to pursue him wouldn't be such a bad idea. I clicked the 'Like' tab and exited the app as it started to ring.

"Hullo North."

"Good day my friend. Anna wishes to know if you are free for lunch?" He asked.

"I am. What was she thinking?" I inquired as I walked to the kitchen to put up breakfast.

"She was wanting to go out. Koz and Sandy are doing some early celebrating, if you catch my drift, so they declined, so you were last to be called. There is new Chinese place in city she mentioned."

I winced, "I really didn't need that image, mate," He laughed. "but sure. I know it. Meet there at twelve-thirty? That way we can all just head over after."

"Very good. See you then." He said, and I ended the call.

My phone told me the time was a little after nine; I guess I had browsed Facebook longer than I thought. Time to hop in the shower, then finish what little grooming needed to be done. I stood in front of the mirror and ran a hand over my jaw. I had a two day stubble and decided to leave it. Maybe I'd try something different, then walked to the closet and grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans, and a long sleeve grey thermal, some socks and my boots.

The restaurant was great, much better than I thought it would be. We talked and went over the plans for this afternoon.

The mountain of candy we received was dibbed up equally for each booth and extra workers like me, who didn't have a booth, so that way there would be no shortage of sugar for the tykes. The carnival toy supplier was going to drop off the prizes at two-thirty, a bake shop was very generously providing a hundred and fifty caramel apples, and the cake walk participants were going to be dropping things off at four-thirty so we could start the drawings at five.

There was about an hour of the carnival left, when North sauntered up; I had just finished the last child I could stretch my paint onto. My arms ached with all the painting I'd done. The kids seemed to genuinely enjoy all the characters though, so it was a good ache. I had repainted Sophie, another fairy but this time in purple, and Emma, she wanted her black cat back. That sheila was something else. The games had been a huge hit, there was so much laughter it was hard to have a sour mood.

"Had been good night, yes?" My Russian friend offered.

"Strewth," I agreed, "Last year doesn't even compare. Bet Sandy and Koz are thrilled."

"They were, yes." Anna told us, "They just left. Sandy's so excited."

Ah. Well I won't be hearing from Koz for about a week. Sometimes I wonder why the brit hasn't popped the question yet, but that's not any of my business just yet.

"This was the best night EVER!" Emma screamed and latched onto Anna, "I can't wait for the next holiday! Christmas will be eipc."

"Hey now, Easter is where all the fun is." I said, and I did not pout. Not at all.

"But Bunny, why would children want stinky eggs when they could have toys?" North boasted.

" 'cause Easter is about more than just eggs, Santa." Jack piped, as he walked up behind his sister wearing his ratty hoodie and jeans, before I could start a verbal argument. "Easter is about hope, and new life. I mean, just look at all the green that pops up, and all the kids have such a great time when they find the eggs. Not all of them are real, right? So it's like a second Christmas almost." He finished with a grin. I stared at him through his explanation and thought it sounded vaguely familiar; when he finished I crossed my arms over my chest and puffed up like a rooster.

"Frostbite knows what he's talkin' about." I said and winked at North. The Russian raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

We talked as the stragglers left and decided that cleanup could wait 'til tomorrow. North and Anna packed up their truck, and I took what wouldn't fit into the building to lock up for the night. Emma and Jack spoke excitedly about their time at the festival. Emma followed Anna around for most of it, and Jack had apparently become the resident story teller. Emma had said he constantly stayed surrounded by sprogs, engrossing them in mildly scary stories. I guess I'd been so busy I hadn't noticed not seeing him. After locking the doors I looked to see the twins walking down the sidewalk.

"You two need a ride?" I offer. It may only be a bit before nine, but it was dark enough to get caught unawares. They nodded and happily jogged back to me. I climbed into the driver seat and Emma pushed Jack into the middle. This was the second time we had been this close. Our thighs pressed together lightly, and part of me was cursing myself about not cleaning out the backseat while the other part was hopping in nervous excitement. I was thanking any deity that would listen that the jeep was automatic.

The drive to campus was odd. No one spoke, but the two were glued to their phones. It took me a bit to realize they were texting each other; or at least I think they were. Who knows? The campus was mostly dark when we arrived. Emma hopped out and darted away after a quick 'thanks!' and Jack climbed out and mumbled his own thanks before walking away with his hands shoved in his pocket.

I didn't hear from either of the sibling until the following Wednesday, while I was working at the library. My phone rang and the screen flashed 'Frostbite'. I tried to bite down the smile as I answered, wholly unprepared for the angry female voice I was met with.

"Are you still on campus?" came the angry outburst.

"Who the bloody hell is this?" I challenged. It was eleven, and I was in no mood to be dealing with attitude.

"It's Emma, Mr. Bunnymund. I need your help. Jack got arrested and you were the only adult in his phone."

Well shit. I was already walking toward the doors to lock up and meet her when she said she needed help. How could that little galah get arrested? He was harmless.

"What happened? Where are ya?" I asked as I neared the jeep.

"I'm at the police station, Jack got into a fight and the jerk pressed charges. But he hit Jack first, and he wants to press charges too. They won't let me bail him out because I'm not twenty-five." Emma rushed. She sounded right worried. I guess neither of them had ever been in a scrape with the law before.

"Stay there. I'm on my way." I told her, and hung up. Hopefully Will, an acquaintance of North and Anna's, still worked there.

Emma was waiting on the steps when I arrived. She had tear tracks on her face and she gracefully accepted the hug I offered. She told me the night's events and I was going to have a chinwag with the cowardly head of that church when this was over.

"Jack was headed back from his last class of the day, and I met him at one of the student buildings. Allen and his group showed up spouting hate, but we just walked off. He followed and started saying some really nasty stuff about Jack and his orientation. Jack laughed and told him that was a weak insult, Allen hit him, and said something like 'maybe you could give your sister cock sucking lessons' and then Jack just lost it. He started hitting Allen and one his stupid friends called the cops, and they both got arrested." She finished as we stopped at the front desk, and sounded out of breath.

"Good evenin', ma'am. Would Will Saunders be workin' tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hold, please. I'll call him." She mumbled and punched some numbers on the keypad,"Mr. Saunders, there's a guy out here that wants to talk to you." And promptly hung up. "He'll be right out, please take a seat."

I nodded and led Emma to a row of chairs to wait. It didn't take long before he came out.

"Aster, what are you doing here?" He asked. Will stood about five feet two inches, but was almost as broad as he was tall. I'd met him at one of North's New Year's shindigs and he drank everyone under the table, including North himself.

"A mate of mine got into a scrape earlier tonight." I gestured to Emma, "This here's his sister, they won't let her bail him out. Was wonderin' if you could help us out."

Will nodded a 'Sure, what's the name?' Emma answered and we followed him back to the booking area, and then down a hallway lined with heavy metal doors. Will explained that Jack was being kept in a solitary room instead of group housing where Allen was so they wouldn't continue fighting. He stopped at a door labeled sixty-eight and unlocked it. Jack was huddled on the very back end of the bench, his knees pulled up to his chest to rest his head on. Emma rushed in and enveloped him in a hug that he gladly accepted. Will explained to Jack why he was being released and told him not to worry about having charges pressed on him before scolding him about getting arrested in the first place.

"You're lucky we have mutual friends, young man. If this happens again I won't let Aster come to bail you out again." Will said. Jack nodded and said he wouldn't be getting arrested again if he could help it.

The plump older man told me to head to the front desk again to take care of the bail payment before shaking my hand and heading back to his office. Four hundred dollars and a bag of belongings later Jack was free. I drove them back to campus but noticed all the dorms were completely black, even the flood lights that always seemed to be on.

"The dorms lock the doors after ten-thirty. So if anyone misses curfew you're locked out 'til morning unless you have someone come let you in." Emma explained, and looked at her dorm before getting out of the jeep, letting Jack climb out behind her. A young lady was waving, and Emma waved back. Jack wouldn't look me in the eye, but thanked me quietly.

"Do you have a way to get back in?" I asked before he could shut the door.

"Yeah, my roommate's going to open the door for me."

I nodded and told him good night, then drove off.

**... Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**To ****Black Kaitou****: Yes, that's what I used for his screen name, as for the numbers- those were random. They don't mean anything, although you could look at it like a date in colonial times if you wanted. I'm putting Jack's birthday as December 12****th****. Glad you're enjoying it! ****J**

Ch 7

I called Anna the next morning to let her know I would be late then explained what had happened the night before. No doubt she was going to be speed dialing Emma when we hung up. She asked what I was going to do about the situation.

"You can't just go beating up kids, Aster. You'll get thrown in jail just like Jack was, and if you're in there who will he call to rescue him?" She asked, and I could practically feel her smirk. Damn sheila was just as bad as Koz.

"I'm not gonna beat anyone, much as I'd like to. I'm headin' over to that church to have a chinwag with its director." I was already sitting in the parking lot, and had decided to wait to call her until I was there. I knew full well she wanted to speak with the man, and I was right.

"Let me get Nick, and I'll be right there." Papers rustled and I knew she was heading for the door.

"No, Anna. I'm here already. You just stay there and I'll make sure to give ya a full report when I get back." She mumbled a 'fine' and we hung up.

I climbed out and walked to the glass doors. The receptionist was in her office just inside. I asked her where the church director was, and she motioned down the hallway to large dark door with a brass cross on it. I knocked a few times before I heard a gruff 'come in'.

The office was a nice one, much nicer than mine at the Pole. He was an elderly gentleman- with white hair that was slicked back, a pressed black pantsuit with a pale yellow tie and shined black dress shoes. The desk he sat behind was a deep cherry and covered in papers and a desktop computer and phone. One wall was lined with bookshelves and filled to the brim.

"How can I help you today, son?" He asked, opening his hands to me.

"My name is Aster Bunnymund, sir. I work down at the Pole. We've been having a few issues with one of your members and a volunteer of ours the last few weeks."

He started and his pale eyes widened. He knew exactly who I was and why I was here. He sighed and gestured for me to close the door and sit.

"I understand your concern, Mr. Bunnymund. I have tried to lead these boys to the light, but unfortunately they have taken the teachings of the good book quite literally. Allen is a good young man, and so are his friends, but they're misguided."

"Being misguided isn't an excuse to beat someone you don't agree with." I told him quietly. I didn't want to hear him defend that little bastard.

"No it doesn't," He agreed, "but it is out of my hands. I was told you bailed the other boy out of jail last night?" I nodded but didn't elaborate. "Allen told me when I went with his father to get him this morning. He also told me that this Jackson boy was making slurs at him to provoke him. Don't you think that maybe that boy is just wanting attention? With his affinity toward such a sin maybe he's just acting out."

"Now you look here, mate. Jack is a good kid. When your group came to help before the carnival Allen was the one who was spoutin' hate and threw the first punch, Jack didn' even retaliate. Then last night I get a call from his sister and she tells me that Allen and his ilk started spewing slurs at them, and again Jack didn't throw the first punch, good ol' Allen did. Jack only started fightin' back when one of those little hoons tried advancin' on his sister! So don't you dare say he just wanted attention! You go and do what you feel you have to so those boys stay nice and protected in this hypocritical safety net of a church. If I hear of one more incident involving those boys and Jack I'm goin' to make sure either you or those sprogs go to jail for committing hate crimes." I was snarling by the end of my rant, on my feet and leaning over the desk to get right in his old wrinkled face. He was looking at me with shock and attempted anger written across his features, but he couldn't match the fury in mine.

"I'll make sure to have a talk with them." He ground out, and then thanked me for bringing this to his attention before turning back to the papers that littered his desk; effectively ending our conversation.

Anna ambushed me as soon as I walked through the door to the Pole. I was drug to her office where she, North, and Sandy were waiting. She had told them about where I was and informed every one of last night's events, including Emma's witnessing of it. I knew she'd call her. I told her of the conversation I had with the old man; what he'd said about Jack and how he defended the other boys. I told them about threatening the man with a hate crime and Sandy looked at me, shocked.

"_It's not like you to threaten people like that, Aster_." He signed. Anna and North nodded in agreement.

"He's right, Bunny. Sarcastic threats that never fall through are more you're thing. You must really like Jack huh?" Anna giggled. I groaned and slumped forward, elbows on my knees and face in my hands.

"Bugger off. I just know how it feels to be ostracized by religion for not fittin' into their mold." I muttered.

"It is a good thing to be protective, yes?" North clapped me on the shoulder and nodded to the clock that read '3:52' in bright blue light. Jaime and Sophie would be here soon.

We all headed to the lobby and I grabbed a handful of suckers, smirking at Anna's disapproving look. Sophie bounced in moments later, with her brother trailing behind. Jaime explained that neither of them had any homework, but were just there to wait on their mom.

"We get to go have pizza!" Sophie exclaimed. She told me her favorite kind was pepperoni, and she hoped her mother would let her get a cup of sauce to dip her crust in. Jaime was excited as well, explaining that his favorite was olives, and that he hated pepperoni. That comment opened an age old argument between the siblings that left me chuckling.

When Mrs. Bennette came in we were building a fort out of suckers, trying to balance them to make the last wall. Jaime sprinted to her and begged her for a sucker promising he's save it for after they ate and whooped when she agreed. Sophie giggled and hugged me before grabbing two suckers for her and her brother and waving as they left. By that time it was after four-thirty and no other ankle-biters had come in for me to tutor so I decided to call it a day. I told Anna, she waved me off telling me to go home and get some rest.

I was almost to my door when my phone started ringing. 'Lunannoff' was flashing.

"What's up boss man?" I asked. He hated when I called him that.

"I'm calling to give you the night off. The school is rewiring a part of the lobby and doesn't want anyone there as a precaution. Have a nice night." He said and hung up.

I smiled at my phone. I hadn't had a night off in months, and I didn't know what to do. Pizza sounded great, remembering my two favorite sprogs; but first- a nap.

My phone woke me at six-twenty. It was the alarm to let me know to start getting ready for the library, or in this case dinner. I sat up on the couch and flipped open my laptop. As it fired up I fixed myself a glass of water and checked my wallet to see how much cash I had on hand. Forty-eight and some change, more than enough.

I typed in my password and clicked the internet browser to search for the best reviewed pie joints in the area that delivered. When the page loaded my phone rang again, and I was sure it was Lunanoff changing his mind about the night off. Instead 'Book' blinked back at me.

"What's up, Jackie?"

"Why aren't you at the library?" He asked, and sounded annoyed. I quirked my eyebrow.

"Boss gave me the night off, said somethin' about doing electrical work. I'm at home."

"Oh." He said. And there was a silence on both ends.

"Everything alight?" I asked, it wasn't like him to be quiet.

"Yeah, I was just… I was gonna bring coffee, to thank you for last night." Jack stuttered.

"How 'bout this, Frostbite, I was heading into town in a tic anyway for food. How 'bout I swing by and get you, and we can get coffee after?" I asked and was immediately nervous.

"That sounds great! I'll meet you outside the dorm in ten?"

"Sure."

We agreed on pizza, and Jack suggested a little family owned place on the outskirts of the university that was tucked away, behind a few shops. The place was nice, all red brick and tacky Italian decorations. I ordered, after we decided on half bell pepper for me and half supreme for Jack, then grabbed two paper cups for us, handing one to Jack before paying. He filled his drink and walked to a booth by a window and slid in. I followed shortly after, and we chatted back and forth about different things, jabbing each other with snarky comments.

"So, Emma told me you went to Allen's church today. Were you able to kick some sense into Brother Morgan?" He asked with a grin.

"Nah, the old bastard had an excuse for everything." I didn't really want Jack to know what was said, I was as vague as I could get.

"That sounds like him. Allen's his great nephew, or something, so he can do no wrong up there. But thanks for trying my Bunny in shining armor." He said, and his grin widened.

"Well, if ya hadn't have gotten arrested I would need to be savin' your lily white ass all the time." I smiled back when he honked a laugh.

Our number was called then, and Jack jumped to get it. He came back with two plates and a handful of napkins, along with pepper flakes and a canister of parmesan cheese.

"I'll have you know," He started while opening the box, "that there are tons of girls that find my paleness, and my ass to be quite flattering."

"Too bad they aren't packin' the right equipment." I snorted and grabbed two slices.

We ate and talked. I found that Jack had a novel's worth of bad puns tucked away in his head, and he learned that I would sell some of my personal paintings from time to time. He was amazed I was able to get six hundred for a sixteen by twenty piece.

"Are you really that good? Or is it like abstract?" He gaped, and I was about tell him what for when I snarky British accent spoke up.

"He truly is talented. It's one of my favorite pieces actually." Koz said. Sandy trailed next to him and offered a wave. Jack rose to give Sandy a hug, and Koz slid into his seat. Jack stared at the taller man who was now sitting in his previous spot and then looked to Sandy. The little man just shook his head and climbed in next to his boyfriend.

"Well Aster, don't be rude. Make room for your friend." I glared at Koz who just smirked back at me.

"Scooch over Cottontail." Jack ordered and I barely had time to move before he was nudging his way onto the seat with his hip.

The rest of meal was lively. Koz and I argued over everything and Sandy and Jack laughed at us when they weren't signing away with each other. I was in the middle of trying to educate Koz on the proper use of Aussie slang when my phone buzzed. It was a text from Jack.

From: Book

Is it like this all the time with u 2

To: Book

Yes.

From: Book

Yall are somethin else :P

To: Book

You have no idea, Jackie.

From: Book

My names not book freakin change that

I huffed a laugh and changed his name to Frostbite, and I saw him smile in my peripherals. Another buzz caught my attention.

From: Sandy

Stop flirting. We're leaving in a minute and would like our friends' undivided attention!

I laugh and apologize to my tiny friend. He gave me a knowing smile and then began signing away with Jack again. Koz and I argued a little more before he announced their departure.

"Well, while this has been a wonderfully eventful dinner, I think it is time we depart. Wouldn't you agree little star?" He said affectionately to the smaller man, who nodded. Jack cooed at the pet name making Sandy blush and Koz chuckle.

Jack looked to me and asked "Coffee?" I nodded and grabbed the now empty boxes to throw away while he grabbed the empty cups. We all walked outside and followed the couple to a shiny black sedan. Sandy slid into the passenger side after quickly hugging Jack, and Koz turned to me, stepping in front of Sandy's window.

"Sandy is going to a convention next weekend, and I need to talk to you about something I need your help with."

"Sure, mate. Ring me when you have a set time, we can grab some grub and chat." I smiled knowingly at him, and he returned it. It was about bloody time! I was happy for them, I truly was. Koz had been my best friend for years, and I was honored he wanted my help to ask Sandy to spend the rest of their lives together. I offered my hand to him and he shook it enthusiastically before turning and gliding to the driver's side slipping in. Jack waved as they left then turned to me.

"What was that about?" He asked as he started walking toward the coffee shoppe.

"Koz needs some help with an important question he wants to ask Sandy."

"Oh my god. He's gonna propose?!" He shrieked.

"Keep your bloody mouth shut about it!" I mock threatened. Jack chuckled and begged me to keep him in the loop. I agreed, only if he could play it cool in front of Sandy for a week. We reached the shoppe and I opened the door for him as he gave an exasperated sigh.

"Of course I can! Geeze 'roo, don't you know I'm the king of cool?"

I shook my head and pointedly ignored him; ordering my drink instead. Jack came up to my side and gouged his hip into mine, effectively shoving me out of the way to order his own concoction and pay. Minutes later we each had drinks in hand and we walking back to the pizza parlor where the jeep was parked. We climbed in and I drove off toward the university to drop Jack off.

"This was a lot of fun. Thanks for the food, Cottontail." Jack voiced when I had rolled to a stop outside his dorm building.

"Any time Jackie." I answered, and a silence took over the cab.

"I really appreciate you bailing me out like that." He started, "I'll pay you- "

"No, ya will not."

He looked up and quirked an eyebrow at me.

"I don't want to be paid back. I want to know why you and this Allen bloke are at each other's throats."

Jack looked away but nodded. He explained that the two were once friends. Met and became close at school when he and his sister had moved. He said they were friends for almost three years before Jack told him about his sexuality, "He was the first one I came out too."

"He… took it really bad. His family was religious but they were always so accepting of others. I thought it would be ok. It wasn't. Allen started screaming that I was going to hell, and that I was trying to corrupt him and drag him with me. He said if he had known what I was he'd never have spoken to me in the first place." Jack took a gulp of his caffeine before cradling it in his hands again.

"He ignored me for the next two months; it was like I was invisible, like I didn't exist. Then one day I caught him wrist deep in one of the flag girls pants, and said something along the line of 'guess I'm not the only sinner here'. Well, the next day the bullying started. Allen had told everyone that I was a faggot, and had tried to kiss him. He and his friends were the only ones I had, other than Emma, so after I was drug out of the closet I didn't have anyone. Eventually I found the choir, and made some acquaintances but never really got too close, you know?" He looked at me with sad eyes, and an even sadder smile. I wanted to wrap him up and protect him. I settled for ruffling his hair.

"You aren't alone anymore, frostbite. You still have ya sis, and everyone at the Pole now; and if you ever need anything, you or Emma, Ya call me. Anytime." I told him. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks Aster, I will." He slid out and walked to the building's door, turned back and waved. I flashed the lights at him before driving home.

**Thank's to all who are still reading. Hope you enjoyed the seventh instalment. I had lots of fun writing this one. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

Saturday came and with it my favorite pastime. The kids were a blast, like they always are. Paint covered the easels and was splattered on the floor. North didn't fare much better. Clay was splattered on the ceiling and covered his front. Jack and Emma had come by after and offered to help with the clean-up, which we gladly accepted.

An hour later, and a few jabs about stealing candy later, Anna appeared. North, Jack, myself, and Emma were sitting at one of the round tables in the lobby.

"Hey, Em. North and I were about to head into town to stock up on some stuff. Would you like to come?" She asked with a smile. Oh Anna, always the mother. Emma squealed and hopped off to follow her.

"Now, don't be blowing up my building. Be good." North tried to sound threatening, but with Jack trying to stifle chuckles it didn't have the same effect. The big man ruffled his white hair and laughed as he left.

"So why are ya here?" I asked, turning to look at him.

He had the nerve to look shocked. "What? I can't come and offer genuine help to one of my bestest friends?"

"No." I deadpanned.

Jack laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. I wanna see what you and Koz come up with for Sandy."

"And what makes you think you're included?" I huffed and quirked an eyebrow at him. His jaw dropped.

"You said you'd keep me in the loop!"

I laughed. "And I will. But I never said I'd let you in the room for the discussion."

"You're a dick, Cottontail." He muttered.

"I have one, yes. Look, if Koz says you can I won't kick you out. How 'bout that, Jackie?" I said, and diligently ignored his muttered 'I know you do', focusing instead of finishing my sentence.

Fifteen minutes later Koz waltzes into the building looking to be floating on cloud nine. "Here's wha- Oh, hello Jack. Will you be joining us today?"

He and I both go to stand, but Jack pushes his chair into my path making me stumble slightly. He shot me a smug grin and skipped to my friend.

"If that's okay with you, Bunny's already given me the green light."

"The hell I did!" I snapped.

"Calm down," Koz told me, and then to Jack- "You are _most_ welcome to accompany us."

"Thanks, Mr. Pitchiner. What's first on your list?" Jack asked as Koz led him to the door. I sighed and followed. The kid was too excited for his own good.

Koz outlined his plan on the way into the city. He told us he was planning on popping the question within the next week after everything was taken care of. The first stop would be the jewelers to find the perfect ring, he told us that he wanted something different, not just a plain gold band, or a boring diamond, but something unique. Next would be a stop at Sandy's favorite restaurant to procure a reservation at this popular Indian joint that Sandy loved. Next came location scouting. Koz rattled off two or three places he had in mind that were very scenic at night, to try and incorporate his love of astronomy. Lastly was the liquor store, because every perfect night deserves the perfect inhibitor.

The sedan was parked in front of a classy looking white stone building with a rotating glass circle door with frosted diamond motifs on the doors. Inside was almost blinding with all the lights and reflective gems. Koz wandered to the colored gemstone section, while followed Jack. I told myself it was to keep the shop owners from thinking he was going to steal, and not because his white washed skinny jeans left nothing to the imagination. We spent an hour there. Nothing was catching the Brit's eye, and I could see how it bothered him. Koz very seldom showed how much he loved the smaller man, at least in public. But I was there when they started dating and Sandy was all he could talk or think about. He was smitten from the start. His favorite pet name for Sandy was 'little star', which Jack and I heard a few nights before.

Jack noticed my gaze and a determined look settled on his face. He walked off and I saw him start speaking to a man behind the counter. He pointed and made swooping gestures with his hands before smiling and nodding. He pointed to Koz and the man grabbed a small white cloth from one counter and a black velvet rectangle from another before walking towards us, the student following behind.

"Hey Mr. Pitchiner. What do you think about something like this?" Jack asked as the man set down the cloth and the rectangle. Koz looked at the stone nestled in the cloth, turning it this way and that. The midnight-blue stone shone in the store light, a white burst glistened in the center. A thoughtful look came over him.

"What stone is this?"

"It's called a star sapphire." Jack offered. Koz hummed as the man began to explain what the gem was, jumping into a salesman pitch. I noticed the rectangle was full of ring settings.

I stepped up behind Jack and tapped his heel with my foot to get his attention.

"Where'd you come up with somethin' like that?"

He looked back and turned to me. "Well, he loves stars, right? I figured he'd like having his own personal star wherever he went."

"How romantic, frostbite." I smiled at him. He blushed and looked to Koz, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his too large grey hoodie.

"Some guys like to be romanced."

I grinned as I saw Koz shake the man's hand, signaling a sale. He chose the star sapphire and a setting for it: a simple silver band. Koz paid and scheduled a time to come pick up the finished product then we left the store; all feeling giddy as we piled into the car.

The next stop took us into downtown. Jack and I waited in the car while Koz ran in to talk to the manager.

"That was a good call with the ring, Jack. I bet Sandy will love it." I voiced from the back seat. Jack had called shotgun before I could step off the sidewalk before we left.

"I hope so. I've never been in on helping with an engagement before." He grinned back at me.

I saw Koz walking out of the building, shoving a piece of paper into his wallet then it was off to the next item on the list.

Koz went on about a place called Cherry Springs. It was a state park maybe an hour's drive from their apartment. He told us that the two of them go quite often when there is something worth seeing in the sky.

"With the leaves so colorful and the sentimental value of it I figured it would be the perfect place. All I need to do is find the right weekend to book a cabin." Koz grinned.

Jack leaned up, grabbing the edges of the front seats to haul himself. "I don't know what your time frame is, but there's a meteor shower scheduled for this weekend." He offered.

I turned to the side to get a look at him. He had to have done some research before coming; there was no way he knew all this off the top of his pretty little head.

"You seem rather knowledgeable about Sandy, Jackie."

"Well, I'm sure Mr. Pitchiner wants this to be special," Koz nodded, "and you aren't exactly being very helpful. So I figured I'd pick up the slack." He sneered and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Why should I have to help? You're doin' all the work for me." I smirked at him. I heard Koz chuckle.

"You know, Aster, I happen to agree with Jack. He has been most helpful today. You, on the other hand, have been about as helpful as a sack of potatoes; though we wouldn't be having this conversation of you two were dating." I glared at him, silently wishing… for something mildly annoying to happen to him. I couldn't seem to think of anything remotely appropriate other than maybe a severe leg cramps when he got down on his knee to pop the question.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Because, dear Jack, if you two were an item I would have just brought you along."

"Rack off, the both of ya." I muttered. Jack laughed and plopped back into his seat.

We entered the park, and Koz got out to grab a day ticket so we could do a little sight-seeing. The park was beautiful. In hindsight I was eternally grateful that I had the sense to bring my bag with us. In it, tucked up under my seat, was my sketchbook and a plethora of pencils, and a couple of sharpeners.

Koz parked the sedan next to the main bathrooms and off we went. In total, I bet we walked over five miles; taking note of the best cabins, scouting the best trails for the clearest view of the sky, and taking note of the most breathtaking scene to set the mood for the proposal.

The Brit decided on a cabin that had a short trail leading to a shallow creek. He walked all over the place checking for this and that, wanting everything to be perfect, so while he looked I 'doodled' as Anna liked to say. The creek was pretty: large, flat, grey rocks made up the bed and the backs were covered in spongey green-yellow moss, the ground around it had scattered leaves in yellows and reds. My pencil flew across the paper, not terribly detailed but it was nice. That was how the scouting trip went. Koz would nitpick, Jack would explore, and I would sketch, valiantly keeping myself from drawing an energetic white-haired, blue-eyed boy.

Jack ended up finding the place Koz ultimately chose for the proposal itself; it was smaller than I thought he'd want. It was a quiet clearing, maybe fifty feet wide and encircled by trees. The path to get there was rather steep and rocky. The more I looked the better I liked it. It was an intimate setting, not big enough to be a popular stargazing spot, but just enough so that you could look up and have your own private show of the sky. Koz was right, Jack was good at this. He was immensely pleased with the younger man, constantly thanking him, and praising his romanticism.

The walk back from 'The Spot', as Jack had called it, turned out to be more difficult than the walk to it. Jack slipped on a wet patch of grass his foot caught on a rock, causing him to pitch forward to his hands and knees. He cried out and clutched at his ankle. Koz and I rushed to his side and my friend began prodding at the injured limb.

"Does this hurt?" He said, lightly pressing his fingers down. Jack hissed and nodded. Koz poked and prodded a few more places before asking if Jack could put any weight on it. He stood, with our help, but could barely take a step by himself.

"I have a first aid kit in the trunk; we'll wrap it up when we get back. Until then, we can either help you limp, or Aster can carry you like a princess." Koz was holding in chuckles by the end of his statement. I was getting tired of the teasing and wanted his shut his gob; so I didn't give Jack time to answer. I swooped him up into my arms like the princess Koz wanted him to be.

Jack laughed and looped an arm around my shoulders, and fanned himself with the other. "I do declare!" He fawned in a fake southern accent, his voice rising several octaves. Thankfully the trail wasn't as long as I thought, and Jack was much lighter than I anticipated. Koz got a call and walked a little ahead to no be overheard; it was one of his pet peeves. Jack had interlocked his fingers around my neck and was currently resting his head on my shoulder.

"Thanks for being my Bunny in shining armor again, Cottontail." He mumbled.

"Someone's gotta take care of ya. Don't think I can trust you to." We walked quietly for a breath before he spoke up again.

"You smell like paint and flowers."

I chuckled. "I am an artist, remember? Though I can't place the flowers, mate. And why'r ya sniffin' me?"

"It's something to do." He grinned up at me, and that's when I realized he was flirting. Jack was flirting with me. I felt my grin spread across my face and decided to return the favor. I buried my nose in his hair and took an exaggerated breath in. He squeaked out an 'Ah! Boogers!' and laughed, trying to duck his head away.

"You smell like pine and mint." I informed him. He didn't answer, but laid his head back down.

Fifteen minutes later Jack's ankle was wrapped and we were on our way back to the Pole. Koz offered to drop him off back at the dorms, which made me quirk an eyebrow at him, as it was on the way to the liquor store, and Jack accepted. I opted out, wanting to head home and get my paints out. It had been a long time since I had felt the urge to put brush to canvas like I did now.

**...Tbc**

**Made some miniscule changes to help the flow. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**To: ****Black Kaitou****- I had a similar experience with my niece, so that kind of prompted the way I wrote it. Trails are great, if sometimes tricky to navigate. Glad you enjoyed it.**

**To: ****Kitty.0****- I'm glad you're enjoying the story. You've become my favorite commenter. ****J**

**To: ****MyHeartsDesire****- I hadn't planned on writing the actual proposal; was just going to have it being something that happened on the side. But! I decided to work it in for you. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Ch 9

The next Thursday I found myself at home around ten-thirty, with another night off. Apparently the wiring in the library's lobby wasn't the only section that needed replacing. The painting I had started was turning out better than I'd hoped. It was of the clearing where Koz was planning on proposing; all alight with bright reds, and golden yellows, stars above the trees, and a bright silver moon. I was detailing some fallen leaves when my phone started ringing. I swiped the answer icon and wedged it between my shoulder and ear.

"Hullo?" I mumbled, still focusing on the painting.

"Dude, we gotta problem!" Jacks panicked voice rushes over the line. I tense and drop my brush.

"What happened? Who's hurt?"

"No one, but- listen Koz just called me on Sandy's phone. He forgot the ring! His dumb ass left it at home. He told me where he hides the key, I have it and I'm on my way to you. Koz gave me your address. We have an hour and a half to get the ring to 'The Spot' before they get there." He was breathing hard, and I could hear the rhythmic tap, tap, tap of shoes hitting pavement.

"What the bleedin' hell? It takes an hour to get there!" I exclaimed, already digging out my coat, and scrambling for my shoes. I was interrupted by my door flinging open and a disheveled Jack rushing in.

"That's why we gotta go now!" He impatiently waited for me to shove my second shoe on and grab my keys before hauling me into the hallway by my forearm. We rushed to the jeep and sped off into the night.

I was going to kill Koz. How could he leave the most important part of this evening at home? Shouldn't that be first on the Proposal Checklist? Adrenaline was still singing through my veins, so to try and calm down I started asking Jack questions about how this evening turned ugly.

"Mr. Pitchininer said he didn't want to call you 'cause he said Sandy would get suspicious. So he found my name in Sandy's phone and called me instead. He told me they had just gotten to the restaurant, so we'd have a time limit. Did you know you both live really close to the school?" He rambled.

"Anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" I smirked, and it earned me a punch on the arm. "So it'll prob'ly take less than an hour to get there, since I plan on speeding, so we should have plenty of time."

"Just don't get us pulled over." He quipped.

A few moments of silence filled the cab before Jack broke it again. "Why are you covered in paint?" He asked, noticing my hands and pants.

"I've been working on something since we went with Koz."

"Like what?"

"A painting. Obviously." I snorted.

"Ha, ha. Jerk. What's it of?"

"The clearing we're headed to, actually. Maybe, if we don't screw this up, I'll show you."

He smiled and opened his mouth to say something when his phone buzzed in his lap. "Hey, Em." He answered.

"I'm not at the dorms." I heard a very angry raised voice from the other end. "No, I'm fine. I'm with Bunny. Shut your face. Not another word. No! Em- I'm helping with 'Operation Shining Star." He paused, listening, and I made a note to ask him about the 'Operation' when he hung up. "He forgot the ring, so I had to assist. We're on our way to the park to beat them there." Another pause. "I'm not sure when I'll be back. No, I'll figure something out." Faint laughter. "I'll let you know how it goes. Okay, I'll call when we get back. Love you too Em. Bye."

"So," I start, "'Operation what now'?" I ask.

"That's the name Emma came up with. It just kind of stuck." He chuckled. I shook my head and we continued on in silence. The drive was nice, if not a bit creepy because of the lack of street lights. The park was just as dark and we arrived with over half an hour to spare and we'd need every minute to get to the clearing before they did.

"Park over here." Jack said, pointing to an out of the way spot behind the bathrooms. "That way they won't see your car."

We parked, and rushed to the trail. Jack paused after we breeched the tree line and looked back at a set of lights slowly maneuvering up the main road. "Shit! It's them! Hurry Bunny!"

We ran up hill, over rock, across small bridge and finally came to the clearing. It was a beautiful night. A very slight breeze and the moon was bright enough not to need any other lights. The stars twinkled as if they knew what they were about to bear witness to.

"How are we gonna let Koz know where the ring is?" I asked; turning and scanning behind us to keep an ear out for any footsteps. If we were caught the Brit would murder me. Jack fumbled in his hoodie pocked and brought out the black velvet ring box, and opened it to make sure the ring hadn't tumbled from its confines before closing it and pulling out an ornately crafted blown glass star. Golden tendrils, of what looked like sand, swirled around it. Jack turned it upside down and flicked a hidden switch setting the light ablaze within it. The sand glittered as he moved to set it on a relatively flat rock, the ring underneath it, safely hiding it from view.

"It's a flameless candle ornament. Me and Em have one like it; a snowflake and bell." He offered at my confused look after we ducked behind some bushes; footsteps could be heard coming up the path.

I made to quietly stand to leave, not wanting to risk being heard when Jack grabbed my hand. He had a finger pressed to his lips and then pointed to my two oldest friends. "Please, wait." He whispered, so I settled back down. I tried not to be disappointed when he dropped my hand. From our distance we couldn't hear anything but mumbled sounds. I remembered from our first outing that Jack had mentioned a meteor shower tonight and sure enough at 12:03, as my phone told me, the first streaks started. I looked at Jack and found him gazing at the site with awe. The lights swam across his face lighting up his eyes and highlighting his soft smile.

I was too busy admiring him that I barely registered his quiet 'Look!' as his face settled into a more excited grin. Koz was standing facing his small partner, holding both of his hands. His words were lost to Jack and I but I had no doubt he was expressing just how happy Sandy had made him the last five years. How he would never want another, and how the smaller man had brightened his life just like the stars Sandy loved so much did. I felt a surge of happiness for Koz, a jolt of pure joy at how happy he was about to become.

Koz dropped to his knee, and pulled the ring box from beneath the glowing star. He looked so nervous; it was such an odd look on him then popped the question. Sandy's hands flew to his cheeks and then he threw himself into Koz. Arms around his neck and was furiously nodding into his cheek. Koz broke into a wide grin, wrapping the smaller man up and twirling him in a circle as he laughed. I muttered 'Congrats, mate.' under my breath and laid my hand on Jack's knee. "Let's give 'em some privacy, eh Jackie?" I whispered. He nodded with shining eyes and we quietly made our way down the path again and back to the jeep.

It was a little after one-twenty by the time we made it back and Jacks dorm was pitch black. He made for the door handle and then stopped to curse.

"Shit. My roommate's not here." He said and rubbed his face.

"Can ya call anyone else? Maybe Emma?"

"She can't let me in her dorm. Boys aren't allowed. I don't know anyone else's number here. I hang with Emma and you guys more than I do with anyone here."

"Well, if ya don't mind paint fumes, you can crash at my place." I offered. My mind instantly supplied all sorts of vivid debauchery. I cleared my throat and gripped the steering wheel to fight the blood that rushed to my groin.

"If you don't mind that would be amazing." He smiled gratefully. I only nodded and drove back to the complex I called home. We walked in and toed off our shoes; Jack made a point of obviously looking over my bachelor pad then made a bee-line for the painting I had set up off to side of the living room.

"Wow." He said in a low voice, "This is amazing Cottontail."

"Told ya I was good." I smirked then looked quizzically at it. I thought back to earlier, and how happy my two friends looked and came to a decision. "I'm gonna add Koz and Sandy to it. Ya think they'd like it as an engagement gift?" I asked him. Jack turned to me with an ecstatic smile.

"Are you kidding? They'll love it!" I laughed at his enthusiasm and grabbed my brushes and water cup to clean and refill before organizing my paints to start on their figures before the image I wanted to produce left me.

"Glasses are above the sink, and there's food in the fridge and in the pantry to the left. Help yourself, Frostbite." I told him and started painting. He puttered around my kitchen, I heard glasses clinking, and being filled with ice, then water being turned on. Footsteps from behind me signaled his return and I noticed he'd put a glass of water on the shelf behind my easel.

"Can I watch, or are you one of those finicky artists that need solitude to work?" He asked. I didn't need to look at him to see the smirk on his face.

"I'm not one of those moody blokes. You're welcome to watch, just don't touch anything."

He drew up a chair from my table and settled in turning the back toward me and swinging his leg over the seat; settling his chin on his folded arms. He was quiet as I worked, but asked a few questions here and there. I had expected teasing jabs about what I was doing but each one was asked out of genuine curiosity. How did I make the star look like it was glowing? Did I not need one of those wooden models to get the proportions right? How did I know the right shades to put at the right places? I answered them all with a patience I never knew I had. Not that they annoyed me but I had never had someone watch me paint before, other than at class. And I didn't count those.

An hour later and I was finished. I stared at the two figures and was extremely pleased with it. The paint would take at least a day and a half to dry, then I would spray the entire work with a sealant to set it and prevent chipping, and make dusting it easier. I figured I could present it to them on Monday, when they return from their long weekend and would probably announce it to the rest of the Pole.

Jack's head lulled to the side, resting on his arm with his eyes closed. I shook my head and padded to my room. I took a pair of jogging shorts and an old tee from my dresser then walked back to the living room. I could feel the bumps of his spine as I ran a hand up and down his back, trying to coax him awake.

"Jack, wake up mate."

"Mmmmmnnnn." He groaned but cracked an eye open at me. "What time 's it?"

"Time for you to go to bed." I patted his shoulder and handed him the clothes. "I got some clothes for ya to change into." He took them and staggered to the bathroom. While he changed I deposited the glasses in the sink, returned the chair to its place at the table, and washed and rinsed what I'd used to paint with.

"It's Friday the twelfth, right?" I heard behind me and nodded, as I finished rinsing the last brush.

"Yep. What time do I need to get ya back to the University?" I asked and stopped short when I turned to him.

I knew the clothes were going to be too big on him when I pulled them out, but I had no idea how adorable he would look in them. I had to admit: I really liked how Jack look in my clothes. The shirt accented just how slender he was, with the neck looking too wide and the sleeves falling to his elbows. Thankfully the shirt was long enough, on him, to cover the waistband of the shorts that I knew were just barely settling at his hips.

"I don't have classes on Friday."

"What about work?"

"I'm off. Boss gave me the weekend." He answered.

I looked at him confused. Why did he care about the date when he had nothing planned 'til next week. He seemed to read my mind and a mischievous spark glowed in his eyes.

"So it's now November twelfth." He explained, the came up and wrapped his arms around my waist. To say I was shocked would have been an understatement, not to mention I didn't know where to put my hands. I settled for grasping his upper arms as I looked down into a mop of white hair.

"Happy Birthday, Aster." He mumbled next to my ear, making me shiver.

That's right. Today was my twenty-ninth birthday, and I forgot. "How'd you know my birthdate?" I asked and finally let myself return the hug, now that I knew what it was for. I could get used to birthday hugs.

He pulled back slightly but didn't drop his arms, and I loosened my already slack hold on him. "Koz told me when he dropped me off that day." He answered.

"Well thank you, Jackie." I looked down and smiled at him then dropped my arms and lead him to my bedroom.

"You can sleep here, I'll take the couch." I told him. He stuttered out a 'Thanks 'roo.' and picked at a shirtsleeve. I offered a smile as I turned down my hallway to grab a pillow and quilt from the closet.

"I still have to go in tomorrow, so I should call it a night." I told him.

"Since I don't have anything to do tomorrow can I come with you to the Pole? Maybe help out a little?" He asked, hand on doorknob of my room.

"Sure thing. I'll wake you and we'll get brekkie and coffee before we head in. G'night Jack." I said as I settled the pillow and quilt on the couch.

"Sweet. Thanks Bunny. Night."

I fell asleep that night with a smile. So far this was wonderful birthday.

**Oh the feels in this chapter! I loved it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I'm thinking about doing a sister story to this in Jacks point of view. Same story line, but through Jacks eyes. What do y'all think?**

**To: Matt'sloved9.14.13- I'm super glad you're enjoying it. I try to keep the grammar in check. **

**To: kitty.0- I'm glad it worked as smoothly as it did. I was pretty nervous about it.**

**To: MyHeartsDesire- I'm so glad you enjoyed it! **

Ch 10

The next morning I woke and staggered to my bedroom door. I knocked three times to wake Jack, who opened the door minutes later looking like death warmed over. His white hair stood at angles that would make gravity weep, and his eyes were still clouded with sleep. The shirt was wrinkled beyond recognition, and the shorts hung unevenly on his thin hips.

"Need the bathroom." I mumbled. Jack rubbed a hand over his face and cocked his head to the side. He stood to the side to let me through before walking back to the bed and burrowing under the covers. After relieving myself and brushing my teeth I walked back to find a lump under the comforter.

"Wake up, mate." I told him, sitting on the side of the bed next to the lump. He groaned, and the sound went straight to my libido. He really needed to stop that. I reached over to grab and shake what I thought was a shoulder.

"We need to get going, Jackie. We gotta be at the Pole by eight."

"Time is it?" The lump murmered.

"Nearly seven-fifty." I answered. I shook him again and he flung the covers off of him. To my horror I had not grabbed a shoulder; my hand was on his thigh. How did I miss that? I guessed it was how the blankets and pillows were bundled around him like he'd made a nest for himself. I patted his leg and got up, intent on getting his clothes for him and not thinking about how close my hand was to his ass.

I heard rustling as I left, signaling Jack finally getting up, and footsteps heading to the bathroom. I grabbed his clothes and set them down on the bed before leaving the room, and closing the door. Minutes later he emerged from my room dressed in his pants and hoodie. He shoes in one hand and shirt from last night in the other.

"What's wrong with your shirt?" I asked.

"It got kind of muddy from last night. I don't need it though. I can just wear my hoodie." He said slipping on one shoe, and then the other.

"If ya say so."

"And I do." He smiled cheekily. "Now, you said something about breakfast and coffee?"

"That I did, frostbite. C'mon." I grabbed the keys off their hook, and held the door open for Jack to go through before locking it.

We drove to the shoppe I usually went to on Saturdays and parked off to the side. Jack stood off from the counter looking at the menu.

"See something you like?" I knew what I was going to get: a banana nut muffin with my usual coffee.

Jacks cheeks flushed, making me realize what I'd just said. He cleared his throat and nodded, walking to the counter. "A blueberry coffee cake, and a peppermint mocha latté please."

I stepped up and told the woman my order and pulled out my wallet to pay. Jack grabbed our food and his coffee, leaving mine to me. We sat at a small round table situated by the front window.

"I could have paid for my own, ya know." He said with a mouthful of cake.

"I know. Usually people say 'thank you' when something is bought for them." I smirked at him. Jack returned it and after a sip of his drink said: "Well thank you Mister Bunnymund. You take such good care of your house boy." I choked. My coffee was spewed onto the table in front of me while that little shit laughed like it was going out of style.

"Eat your damn food, ya little twink. Jesus Christ, Jackie." I said between coughing bouts. He just laid his head on the table and failed to stifle more chuckles.

After we ate and got to the Pole Anna came skipping into my office. She went to say something before she caught sight of Jack, but stopped.

"Your sister wants to kill you." She pointed at him. Jack had the decency to look remorseful.

"I bet she does. I'll text her, okay?" He said and dug out his phone, fingers flying over the screen.

Anna gave me a curious look before waving her hand to continue her thought. "Koz and Sandy will be gone 'til Monday, but I really need to go over some things with you and North about the Christmas play. I need you to get in touch with them and let them know that rehearsals start on December fourth, and will be held every Saturday until its debut on the twenty-fourth." She told me, and handed me a file containing a list of adults, and a list of children interested in being a part of the play.

I settled into the desk chair and opened it to the first list and plucked the phone from its receiver. The adults would be easier to deal with right now. A Michael Jennings was first on the list. The preferred method of contact was checked in the 'Call' box. I punched in the number and waited while it rang.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Mornin' Mister Jennings, this is Aster Bunnymund. I work at the Pole and I have your name down to help with the Christmas play we put on every year, is that correct?"

"Oh, yes sir. It is."

"Glad to hear it. I'm callin' to let ya know that rehearsals will be scheduled starting the fourth, and the play itself is scheduled for Friday the twenty-fourth. Would ya still be able to make it?"

"Absolutely. I think what you all do is great. Count me in." He said enthusiastically.

"Well thank ya, sir. We look forward to workin' with ya." We said our goodbyes and hung up. I looked to Jack as I placed the phone down to make a note and noticed he was staring at his phone.

"What's up kiddo?"

"She hasn't answered yet. I bet she's on her way here. Will you hide me?" He asked; actually looking nervous.

"You're damn right I was on my way here! What the HELL Jack!" A furious Emma came stomping through my door.

"Look, Em, I can explain, really!" Jack said, backing up. He shuffled over to stand behind my chair, trying to keep away from his livid sister.

"I waited all night for you to call, like you said you would! I was a nervous wreck! Amy threatened to drug me to calm me down! You could have been dead in a ditch! Or kidnapped and butt raped, and I would never have known!"

"Calm down, Emma." I chuckled. "Jack was with me. He told me his roommate was going to be gone 'til Monday, so I let his stay with me. I promise he was in no danger." She seemed to deflate and wrapped her arms around her middle.

"God Jack I was so scared something happened." She sniffed. Jack hurried to her side and wrapped her in an embrace.

"I'm sorry, Em. Please don't cry. I'm not going anywhere. We're all we got, remember? I'd never leave." He cooed in a low, soft voice. She returned the hug and let out a shuddering breath before pulling back and punching him in the chest.

"You're damn right you're not leaving. I'm still mad at you." She huffed. Jack chuckled around a few coughs that escaped him. He dramatically clutched his chest, staggering backward and hitting the corner of my desk. He slid down the side and collapsed to the floor, gurgling at his defeat. I stared down at him, smiling.

"Don't die on my floor, drongo."

"You wouldn't let me die. You'd save me, like you have all the other times. You're my Bunny in shining armor, remember?" He said and Emma snickered.

"You dug this hole by yourself this time. I really don't see anything to gain from savin' ya this time."

"I'll think of something." He said, finally getting up.

Emma sneered at her brother. "Don't princesses give their knights a kiss to show gratitude?"

Jack glared at her and flushed a rosy red. "Guess it's a good thing I'm not a princess then."

"I did have to carry you like one recently; though I gotta admit- you'd look a might strange in a dress, sweetheart." I offered. Emma guffawed and Jack mumbled a 'screw you, Cottontail' with tiny smile.

"Alright you two, I don't mind ya stayin' in here but I got work to do. So keep it down." I ordered and picked up the phone again.

Three hours and fifty-three calls later I was finished. Emma and Jack stayed quiet the entire time. They spoke in hushed tones to each other, both occasionally glancing up at me; Jack more so than Emma. I caught a few words here and there, but nothing I could make any sense of.

The rest of the day was spent in the office, much like every other day. But I had free entertainment today. Emma was a riot. She picked on Jack as much as he did her. They bickered back and forth, while I laughed. Jack was pouting trying to guilt me onto his side, when my favorite little sprogs burst through the door.

"Mister Bunny!" Sophie screamed. She rushed to me and clambered onto my lap. "I drew this for you in class today!" She held up a picture covered in glitter. It was a little grey rabbit with green eyes.

"That's amazin', sheila. You're on your way to bein' an artist!" I exclaimed. Her little shoulders slumped slightly.

"I won't be a real artist 'til someone buys my pictures. Like how people buy yours."

I leaned over to rummage in my bag. Finding my wallet I sat back up, dug until I found a ten, and a five dollar bill, and then looked at her seriously.

"Would ya be willin' to part with such a beautiful piece for this much?" I asked her, and handed her the money. The look on her face put the sun to shame in its radiance.

"Really?" She gasped. I nodded and placed the cash in her tiny hands.

"On one condition." She looked at me eagerly. "I'd like your autograph, to show I have a real Sophie Bennette original." I said, handing her a pen. She signed her name on the back of the painting, then threw her arms around my neck and squeezed. I bit back a bout of laughter as she let go and jumped off to tell her brother, Emma followed her stating she would be a witness. No doubt to brag about being a 'real artist now'.

Jack laughed and flopped down into an arm chair next to my bookcase, folding his legs under him.

"You're really great with kids." He said.

I leaned back in the chair and smiled. "I was the second oldest of seven. Bein' a caretaker was my job. One I'd like to think I was damn good at."

"God, you really are like a bunny." He sneered.

I chucked a crumpled paper ball at him and returned the sneer. "Don't knock it 'til you've tried it, boy." He flushed. The rosy red crept over his cheeks, over his ears, and down his neck. "That's a mighty fine blush ya got goin' there, Jackie." I chuckled. "Ya can make jokes, but ya can't take 'em?"

He brought his hands to his face, effectively covering it. He grumbled a 'Fuck you.' through a snicker. This whole flirting thing was a blast. He reacted so prettily to it. It was a huge confidence boost to see how I could get reactions like this from him. I rolled to his side and brought my mouth to his ear. I could smell the sharp scent of pine, and spearmint.

"You don't wanna race a rabbit, mate. I guarantee you'll lose." I whispered in a low voice, and watched the goose-bumps rise on his arms with a pleased smirk.

Jack spread his fingers, letting me see one glacial blue orb. "I'll take that bet, Cottontail." He said with a grin full of sin.

It was my turn to blush. Looks like Jackie's not as innocent as he looks.

**Tbc!**

**I really had fun writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch 11**

After the suggestive flirting incident on my birthday I didn't hear or see Jack or Emma until a few days, or so, before the Christmas play. Rehearsals were going just as Anna wanted them, and she was beside herself with excitement. All the men, women, and children had their lines down to an art. She constantly bragged on them.

Koz and Sandy had announced their engagement as well. North was extremely vocal about his congratulations. He had grabbed up both men and twirled them around, all the while boisterously complaining how it was about time. I joined in with that. It was nice to have them back. I needed something else to fill my mind other than the alluringly captivating boy I had come to know.

"Still pining away, I see." Koz sighed as he walked into my office; plucking a sprig of green and white from the top of my door frame.

"Rack off. 'm not in the mood." I snapped. My head was in my hands, elbows propping them up. I was sorely starting to hate the Christmas season. If North hung anymore mistletoe in the hallways or entrances I was gonna kill 'im. "And I'm not pining." I added. Koz slid into the chair by the bookshelf and huffed.

"You know it's finals week at the university. We'll probably hear from them soon. He and Emma finally have enough in savings to get their own apartment here in town, and I'm sure they would want to spend their birthday with the people they love to annoy." Koz smirked as I raised my head.

"The twins are turnin' twenty-one already? I bet North already has something planned." I scoffed. North was like a stand in father for those two. Apparently Jack talked to North about as often as he and I did. That was news for me when I found out. Jack had laughed at me that day. But it did explain a few of the glares I'd gotten the past month.

"You are correct. He wants to throw them a party. At first he suggested having something here, but Emma shot him down; saying something along the lines of 'We're having it at our new place so we can get sloshed and not have to worry about going home'."

"Sounds like her, yeah." I laughed.

"So if Jack is too skittish to give you a proper invitation, expect on from Emma within the next two days." He said standing and gliding out the door.

That night at the library I was in a fog as I shelved book after book. I had been in this haze all day. The wheels to the trolley wobbled and squeaked as I rolled it down the aisle. I sighed for the umpteenth time. "Koz is right. I am pining." I said to the darkness. I ran a hand over my face, the stubble that I decided to keep scratching lightly. My phone read '9:53', and I still had two more carts.

Light knocking drew my attention to the door and, gratefully, out of my thoughts. I was hoping it was Jack, but Emma stood peering in instead. I opened the door and stood to the side.

"Hi Mister Bunnymund." She said.

"Evenin' sheila. What can I do ya for?"

"I actually want to talk to you about Jack." She said; her eyes downcast.

"Everything alright? He's not in trouble again is he?" Instantly worried. She waved her hand and smiled, obviously amused.

"No, nothing like that. I was just making sure you knew about the party we're having. We're turning twenty-one and North wants to do something for us. I just wanted you to know that you have to come. Jack's too nervous to ask you himself, so I thought I would."

"Koz told me this morning, yeah. Sure, I'll be there. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Nah. North said he's supply the booze. Amy, my roommate, her mom is supplying the food; mostly finger stuff. But I'll let you off the hook if you can help us move our stuff from the dorms. My friends are great, but we all lack arm strength, and if you can carry Jack down a hill… We'd really appreciate it if you would be our pack mule." Emma said, the silly girl was grinning like the cat that ate the canary by the end of her rambling. I nodded with a smile and she clapped her hands.

"Now, about Jack." She said; her tone serious. "He _really_ likes you. Like a lot."

"I kind of figured." I nodded.

"Okay. Good. Um. Do you, by chance, like him back?" She hesitated.

"I do."

"Great! So, um. I'm gonna get Jack as hammered as I can tomorrow night at the apartment. Maybe one of you, maybe you, could make a move?"

I laughed. Crikey, this girl. "Make a move? You want me to molest your drunk brother?"

"It's not molestation if it's mutual. Mutual molestation."

"I'm not gonna take advantage of him when he's not thinkin' straight." I told her in a firm tone. I had already decided that I would not be doing any drinking for that very reason. I liked Jack; cared about him as a person and a potential partner.

"Good answer." She paused, looking me up and down before turning and placing a hand on the door. "You make him happy. He smiles more now. Ever since what happened with Allen in school… That hurt him. I knew you two would be good together, and I was right." She paused and offered a smile. "Anyways- Anna has our address; if it's okay, we were planning on starting the move tomorrow. The dorms close the day after."

"Sure thing. I'll meet you all here around nine?" I asked.

"Cool beans. Thanks again. For being so cool about this. See ya tomorrow!"

"Emma? What are you doing here?"

I whipped my head to the door. Jack was standing in front of his sister, hood pulled up and hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I just needed to ask him something. He's going to help us move tomorrow." She answered nonchalantly. "Be up before nine, 'kay? Me and Amy are gonna go harass the Walmart workers. Bye!"

"Okay." He answered and we both watched her skip away.

Jack walked in and slipped his hood down. I motioned for him to follow me to the abandoned cart to start sorting again.

"I guess she told you about the party, huh?" He asked with a sheepish grin.

"She did. Told me my attendance was mandatory."

"Cool. What are you doing after the move is finished?"

"Nothin' that I know of. I was plannin' on callin' in tomorrow. I don't think Anna'd be too mad. Why?" I looked over at him. He was stretched up onto his toes to slide a book into its place. I openly stared.

"Well I've been saving up a little here and there, aside from the Apartment Fund, to get a tattoo. Wanna come with me to get it tomorrow? I'll buy lunch?"

"I'll go with ya, but I'll get lunch. It will be your birthday, after all." I smirked. He stuck his tongue out at me. "Keep that in your head unless you're makin' use of it." I told him. Jack blushed a pretty pink and slid it back into his mouth. I laughed.

"What do you want to get?" I asked, switching the subject.

"A snowflake in white ink, on my hip. The one I have picked out has Claddagh around the inner circle." He pulled out his phone and swiped to a picture. I hummed.

"Why a Claddagh?"

"Our family has pretty deep Irish roots. Me and Em can even speak a bit of Gaelic. Not much though." He said proudly. I was impressed, and told him I would.

We talked for the remainder of my shift. He told me about the new apartment, all the extra room they'd have and the fact that he was most happy about: not having to go back to his parents. He told me that his and Emma's parents were less than hospitable. The twins had guessed that their mother and father weren't even close to being ready for kids by the way they never showed much interest, not that they weren't cared for. But the basics were all they offered to them. He explained that he and Emma learned to be independent early in their lives, and now that they were in college they barely heard from their parents. He didn't seem upset about it, so I didn't pry. I blurted he was better off here anyway. He looked at me with a small smile and said 'I think so too'.

The next day I called Anna and told her the plans.

"Oh, that's nice of you. North's going too, he said he'd pick you up on the way. Apparently Emma has a lot of stuff." She laughed.

"Don't tell Koz where I'm at. I swear if he makes one more joke I'll punch 'im."

"I won't. They won't even be here. Sandy said something about venue scouting. It's just going to be me today."

I instantly felt guilty. Anna noticed and clucked her tongue. "Don't start pouting, Bunny. I'll be fine. I like the busy work, you know." We laughed it off then hung up.

I had already dressed in comfortable clothes and grabbed an extra band for my hair, just in case, then headed for the parking lot.

Emma was waiting outside on the steps when we arrived. She waved and came to meet us.

"Morning!" She exclaimed. Her excitement was spirit-lifting. She went over the game plan of what would happen: North would be the main mover, as his vehicle was enormous. Jack and I would be the pack mules, as she called us, to move stuff to North's behemoth of a vehicle, and Emma was going to be sorting and unpacking at the new apartment. I nodded and she led me to her dorm.

I met her roommate, and best friend, Amy. The ginger was overly flirtatious, and quite handsy.

"Wow, hi. I'm Amy." She said and looked me over; eyes lingering a bit too long in certain places. I nodded and offered a smile before turning my attention to a large yellow tote.

The morning progressed and Jack finally showed up. Emma sent him straight to work and before we knew it he and I were making piles for each other. Heavier things went to me, and Jack took all the sentimental, important stuff. Amy sat and watched us the entire time, making comments here and there.

"Gee, that was impressive, Mister Bunnymund."

"You must work out."

"Can I play with your hair?"

"Those are a great pair of jeans, don't you think Jack?"

"What cologne do you use? It smells great."

Jack and I had finally gotten the last two totes out of the room when I noticed how tense he looked. His eyes were locked forward, and I could see the muscle in his jaw.

"Whassa matter, frostbite?"

"Could she be any more obvious?" He hissed.

"Ah. Don't be jealous, mate. She knows I bat for the other team." I chuckled. He glared at me and kept walking.

We loaded the last two into back seat of North's truck, as Emma and Amy came down. North grinned at me and opened the door. Emma climbed in and slid into the middle and Amy slipped into the passenger seat. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Well, come on slow pokes. You still need to do the unpacking." North told us.

"There's not enough room for us, Santa." Jack said.

"Just share a seat." Amy smirked at Jack. He flipped her off and pushed at my shoulder.

"Get in. You're not sitting on me."

Inside the cab was cramped. The boxes and totes we had shoved into the back barely gave us any room. Jack was on my lap, facing forward, gripping the head rest. I was keeping my hands on the door, and the boxes to keep from making him uncomfortable, as much as I wanted to grab him. The drive shouldn't be too long, I thought, it was just a few miles from campus.

"Crap!" Emma moaned. "Construction."

Construction? What the hell? I looked around Jack and sure enough there were bright yellow flashing lights and a sign stating 'Road Work Ahead' and 'Rough Road'; a road crew with shovels followed a giant machine feeding a black seedy mess to the workers. To make matters worse, they had torn up the entire road.

The truck lurched and bounced as North slowed his speed. Jack grabbed at the window, covering one my own, to steady himself. I was cursing North, Emma, and Amy in my head. This was fuckin' ridiculous. What the hell was I gonna do now? He was in my lap, the friction from the ride was awful, and soon enough I found myself fighting a rapidly growing hard on.

A particularly jagged piece of loose road jarred the vehicle, making Jack bounce. I bit back a groan and thudded my head against the back window. The back of his neck was beet red. God I was so embarrassed. Then Jack shifted, pressing back onto me, making my breath hitch. The hand on the totes flew to his hip in an effort to still him. It didn't work as the truck lurched up again, and Jack moved again, lifting up and then back down directly onto my groin. I slouched down into the seat and couldn't help but roll my hips slightly. His hand tightened on mine and in my haze I did it again. Jack pressed back to meet me and I stifled a quiet groan into his back. I could feel his heartbeat hammering through his thin hoodie. The willpower I exuded pained me. I wanted so badly to slide my hand over his hip to see if he was as aroused as I was. He lifted again, after another bump, and repositioned himself on me. The grip I had on him was like a vice.

"Jackie, ya need to stop doin' that." I mumbled into a shoulder. Thankfully I didn't have to worry about anyone hearing. Amy had turned up some pop station, and she and Emma were loudly singing along.

"Why?" He whispered.

"'cause I really need you to."

"Doesn't feel like you want me to stop." He looked over his shoulder at me. The truck wobbled again and Jack swiveled his hips, swaying them from side to side. Deliberately. If he wanted to tease, then so would I.

"Fine then. Don't." I growled and rocked my hips against him, pulling him into me by his hip. I noticed his head fall forward as he gasped. The hand on top of mine gripped it and moved to place it on his waist. I started a slow rhythm, and he met it. Soon we were slowly rocking against each other. It felt amazing, but part of me worried about the line we had just crossed. It didn't worry me enough to stop, the cloud of lust saw to that, but it still nagged at the back of my mind.

A sudden stop flung us forward and into the seat in front of us. Jack cursed and rubbed the side of his face.

"Sorry about that, my friends." North winced. "Idiot drivers." He rumbled.

"There's the turn!" Emma pointed excitedly.

North made a left and the road smoothed out. I thanked every deity I could think of, both happy and sad that the mood was killed. Jack had settled back onto me, but stayed sitting on my knees.

We got everything moved for both Emma and her brother and help them set up the bigger items before North made an excuse to leave. I was grateful. Part of me wanted to talk to Jack about what happened but another wanted some time to think.

"You know we will be coming back in a few hours?" North pointed out. I groaned. "You will be fine, Aster. Maybe even get some more touchy this time." He laughed.

"It's not like I meant for that to happen! Ya think I like grindin' against someone in my mate's car? God, I am not havin' this conversation with you."

We were almost to North and Anna's place to grab the liquor when a thought struck me. I told Jack I'd go with him to get his tattoo. I scrambled for my phone to call but noticed a text from him.

From: Frostbite

'Hey roo, amy and em are gonna go with me to get the tat… em wants one to so ill see u later'

I deflated a bit, but was relieved. I slipped the phone back into my pocket and followed the Russian into his own private store. We loaded up all the bottles into crates to keep them safe on the drive, and made a stop at a grocery store. We needed multiple types of juice to easy the consumption before heading to the twins.

The apartment was lit up with string lights when we arrived. Anna's car was parked outside, and Koz and Sandy were there. North grabbed the case of alcohol and walked inside while I gathered up bags of juice.

"It's about time you got here." Koz griped, taking a few bags from me.

"Shut it and help me with these things." I growled at him. He stopped.

"What happened?" He asked. Concern laced his words.

"Construction and horrible seating arrangements. I don't want to talk about it, Kozmotis."

He sighed and took the bags from me. "Well whatever it was, it has young Jack drinking like a fish. So fix it."

Koz and I dropped of the bags to North and Anna, who immediately started mixing drinks for the girls. Amy was still there, but two more had shown up. They were giggling and jumping around in an attempt to dance to the music. I spied Jack sitting on a stool nursing a shot glass. North saw my gaze and handed me one, which I raised to him and swallowed down, grimacing at the burn. I walked to the birthday boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack, can we talk, mate?" I asked. He nodded, standing, and grabbed my hand walking us down the hallway. The end of it had three doors; no doubt a room for each of them and a bathroom. He stopped and leaned against one of the doors.

"About what happened earlier… I'm sorry. I don't want to make you- " I mumbled, but he interrupted.

"Don'. I like it. Lots. I like you lots too. S'why I did it." He slurred.

"I gathered. But- "

"No buts. It's my birthday, I'm twenty-one now. Totally grown up. And I want a present."

I laughed at his jumbled state of mind. "Alright then. What do you want as a present?"

Jack pushed off the door and gripped my arms. "I want you to kiss me."

**Here's a long one for y'all. Hope you enjoyed! R&R please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**To: ****Painapple****- Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like the story. Don't let people bring you down, sweetie. They aren't worth your time. I don't know the struggle that you're going through, but I want you to know that I heart you. You just keep on keepin' on being the fabulous person that you are!**

**Ch 12**

His arms gripped mine and he rose up on his toes, trying to bring himself closer to my height. I cupped his elbows and gently nudged him back.

"You're drunk, Jack." I told him. He violently sighed.

"Duh, Bunny. How else do you think I'd have the balls to do this? God you have no idea how nervous you make me. Yer a walkin' wet dream, man! You were hard as a rock in the truck, what happened? Were you just playin' around? 'Let's rub one off on the kid, he won't mind. He's just a slut anyways'!" Jack demanded. His eyes shone with hurt.

"No! No, Jack-"

"Then why? Am I to- too young?"

"No, your age doesn't matter to me-"

"Then why won't you kiss me? Just one and I'll never ask again!" Jack pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes. He was slumped against the door now, looking defeated. I felt the guilt pool in my chest. I reached for him and pulled the drunken boy to my chest.

"Jackie… You… you're special. To me. I care about ya, and don't want you to do something you'd regret." He tried to speak but I hushed him. "What happened earlier was great; you could feel how much I was enjoying myself. Your age has nothin' to do with this; you're a grown man and can make your own decisions. And you're not a slut; I never thought that about ya'. So don't you ever let me hear ya say that again." I growled and cupped his face. His eyes were red rimmed, his cheeks flushed. He furrowed his brows at me and bit his lip.

I crushed my mouth to his, drinking in his whine. His hands fisted at the color of my shirt as he pressed into me. My tongue pried open his lips to press against teeth and he rapidly opened for me. His tongue slid against mine. He tasted like a trash bucket of different liquors; not at all what I expected, but I had to remind myself that this wasn't the real Jack. Our mouths warred against each other, sloppy and wet. I nipped at his lips, quickly ending it before I lost my resolve, and pulled back. His breathing was ragged, and he swayed where he stood.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Ya don't need to thank me. I've been wantin' to do that for quite a long time." I smiled at him.

"So can we do it again?" He tried to be sexy, and failed. He fell into me, legs finally giving out, passing out in a drunken stupor. I picked him up and opened the door he'd been leaning on, walking in and laying him down on top of the navy and grey striped comforter.

"Stay?" He mumbled. I crouched down and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Listen Frostbite, if you remember anything from tonight we'll talk about it when you're sober. I wanna do right by you, sweetheart." I pressed my lips to his forehead, breathing in his scent, before quietly walking to the door. I barely heard his 'mkay' before the light snoring filled the room.

Koz was glaring at the group of girls when I found him. He was nursing a glass filled with amber liquid.

"I think I'm gonna head out."

"So soon? Did you fix things with our young friend?" His question held nothing but friendly concern. Sometimes, when Kos isn't being a bastard, I think I should appreciate him more.

"I think so. He was so out of it he might not remember." I trailed off with a weak chuckle, rubbing my face.

"What happened, Aster?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed, and the dam holding back my horrible day broke. I told him about the move, how he acted before, during, and after the truck incident. I told him about the tattoo thing, and most recently- his birthday request. Koz sat silently and listened as I retold the tiff Jack and I had; how guilty I felt about selfishly going along with his demand. I poured out all my insecurities to him.

"What do I do, Koz? What do I say to him if I see him again?"

"Tell him the truth. He obviously means a lot to you, I've never seen you so at odds before. It's obvious he feels the same, so don't let him get away." He said comfortingly.

I scoffed. "Sounds too easy."

"When to halves fit together so perfectly, it _is_ easy." He stood and left me to think on that as I drove home.

I fell into bed, not even bothering to climb under the blankets. Today has been a cluster fuck, but I needed to think about what I would say to Jack the next time I saw him. I gripped my hair and sighed. What would I say to him? Would I tell him how his smile brightened my day? How easy it was to be happy around him? Could I tell him how perfect he felt in my arms, or would I scare him off? I couldn't remember being so insecure, not even when that damn twink cleaned me out. I groaned and rolled to my stomach, in minutes I was asleep.

The next day I was distracted. The sprogs still had a great time; they wanted to show their ideas for the paint job that was quickly coming up. Their ideas were wildly colorful: every color dragon you could imagine, fairies with copious amounts of glitter, knights on valiant steeds, spaceships at full throttle, lions on the prowl. You name it- we had it. When the class ended Sophie came up to me and latched onto my leg.

"Did you have fun, Mr. Bunny?" She asked.

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

"You didn't laugh a lot like normal." She frowned at me. Intuitive little sheila.

"I've just got a bit on my mind. Nothin' to worry your pretty head about." I gave her a smile and she nodded, skipping off to the lobby to wait for her mother.

Sandy came in to help with the clean-up. We had just finished when he patted my arm.

"_Have you talked to Jack yet_?" He asked.

"No. I… I want to give him time to think through the alcohol induced haze." I murmured.

"_He's been texting me this morning. He's an insecure mess_." The small man signed with a sad look.

That hit me right in the gut. The last thing I wanted to do was to make Jack feel like this. "Do you know if he's at home?" I asked.

Sandy nodded and smiled. "_Emma's with Amy. They went to the beach_." I ruffled his hair, and laughed when he swatted at me, then made my way to Jack.

I stood outside door number sixty-eight. My palms were moist, and sparrows were trying to escape my stomach. I took a deep steadying breath and knocked three times, then had the urge to press my ear against the wood. Steps sounded before I could decide, and the door suddenly opened. Jack stood before me in a light blue fluffy towel, wet hair, and nothing else. My brain stopped. I was speechless. God he was gorgeous.

"Aster… Hi. Um, what are you doing here?" He stuttered; the skin from his cheeks to his sternum blossomed pink.

His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. I followed it to his chest, slender muscle curved and dipped down to his abdomen. Slight abs showed as he breathed. I watched water droplets slide down his skin, and felt too warm in my clothes. My mind flashed me images of him underneath me: head thrown back, eyes closed, back arched and mouth open.

"-unny. Kangarro? Hello?" Jack was snapping his fingers in front of my face.

I shook my head to clear the images. "Yeah, mate. Sorry. Can I come in? We kind of need to talk."

He stood to the side and mad a sweeping gesture with his hand. I managed to catch his grumbled 'that's what you said last night.' I walked and stiffly sat on the arm of the sofa while he walked to his room to dress. He came back out in his too large hoodie and green plaid sleep pants then planted himself on the opposite end, knees under his chin.

"So." He started.

"So… I take it you remember some of what happened." I asked. He nodded. "How much?"

"I remember being hammered. Then you wanted to talk. I think we kinda argued, and then we kissed."

I nodded. At least he remembered the gist of what happened. I opened my mouth to speak but Jack cut me off, words flying from his mouth.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you in to something like that. It doesn't have to mean anything; you can chalk it up to me being drunk. We can go back to how it was and just forget it ever happened. You're my best friend- I just… I- "

In his babbling he had buried his face in his knees. The poor boy thought I was going to hate him. I guess he didn't remember what was said. I got up to kneel in front of him on the floor.

"Jackie, stop. You didn't push anything on me. You don't have anything to be sorry for." I cooed to him.

"I practically guilted you in to making out with me! That's not cool." He groaned. I huffed a laugh.

"Nothing happened that I didn't want, ya drongo." I told him, bringing my hand up to stroke the back of his neck. I let that sink in for a tic before I continued. "The thing is, Jackie… I care about ya. In a more than platonic way. Have since ya helped me with the paint. You're breathtakin', Jack, absolutely bloody beautiful." He was staring at me, now, with a bewildered expression. "Do ya think I'd have been actin' like I did the day we moved you two if I didn't want somethin' more with ya?"

I smiled at him and leaned to rest my head against his. "You make things brighter for me. Make me smile more. What I feel for ya is so much more than just wanting a quick romp."

"I remember you said you wanted to do right by me…" his said; breath wafting over me. He smelled of spearmint again. This was my Jack.

"I do. I want to take you out, surprise you, make you happy. All the sappy shit that couples do, I want to do with you."

Jack rubbed his nose against mine. "You wanna date me?"

"Yes, I do."

"You want to be my boyfriend?"

"Very much."

He set his legs down, the insides of his thighs resting against mine. "You wanna kiss me?" He whispered, wrapping his arms around my neck. His cool fingers scratching along my scalp and gripping at the back of my head. I closed my eyes with a sigh.

"Like you wouldn' believe."

"Prove it."

I was never so happy to oblige. Our mouths moved together sweetly. This wasn't heady and hazed by drink like last night. Jack was cool, and tasted just like he smelled. His lips were soft under mine. I trailed my hands up his legs to settle at his waist. He licked at me and with smile I let him in. His tongue teased mine, short slides here and there; I snickered then blew into his mouth. He barked a laugh and glared.

"God you really know how to ruin a moment. Jerk."

"We'll have plenty of moments, sweetheart." I told him, getting up off my knees and settling beside him on the sofa. He instantly clung to me. I could get used to this.

"Hey, wanna watch a movie?" He asked. I nodded and leaned back.

He chose 'The Boondock Saints' and we watched most of it. Bits and pieces were spent tasting each other though. We ended up falling asleep before it ended, cuddled together on the couch. Jack nestled on my chest, breathing deeply with a tiny smile on his face. I couldn't recall a time I'd been happier. Jack was mine now, and I planned on keeping him. I'd have to thank Emma somehow when she got back, because none of this would have happened without her.

**My muse for this story has left me, so this is the last chapter. Before you hate on me let me just say there are a few more ideas for this timeline I need to get out, so I will be posting them as they come as a series of snippets. I hope you enjoyed, and aren't too disappointed. ****J**


End file.
